CATS: Jemima's story
by The Other
Summary: Jemima, brought up in the alley with her parents, knew nothing of Grizabella before her first Jellicle Ball. Her life seemed perfect after the ball, but with Macavity still sneaking around, her life was about to get a lot more complicated....
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I'm gonna thank QueenEmber for inspiring me to write this story...go read her story, she's an awesome writer! Yeah, I've had this in my head for a while now, and I finally got it down on paper. Um...so, this is set like....before the Musical, and goes on during the musical and then after. So..yeah...hope you like it guys!_**

Oh, and to avoid confusion, here are the family tree things for the characters in this chapter.

Munkustrap + Bombaluria = Jemima

Demeter + ???? = Victoria & Quaxo (Mistoffelees) Vic and Quaxo's dad will be revealed in later chapters

Jennyanydots + OC = Etcetera

That's all you really need to know for now. If I've missed anyone important, make sure you mention it.

**_Disclaimer: If I owned the Cats, I'd make more movies/musicals!_**

* * *

"Munkustrap...your daughter has arrived," Jellylorum said with a happy smile, standing in the doorway of the den.

Munkustrap's ears perked up, turning his head to look at Jelly. He stood up, his mouth parted slightly. His heart pounded in his throat as he stepped inside the den. Bombalurina lay in the den on her side, beaming up at her mate.

The kitten was almost like what Munkustrap thought she would look like. A perfect mix between Munk and Bombe lay helplessly between her mother's paws. Jenny, Jelly and the seven kittens stood in the doorway, the kittens wanting to go further but being stopped by their elders. Munkustrap ventured further, looking down at the kitten, his smile a mile wide. Pride rose in his chest, overwhelming him as the small kitten shuddered and moved around.

"H-her name?" Munkustrap had never been known to stutter, and he was quite surprised by it himself, but Bombalurina ignored it.

"Jemima..." Bombalurina said softly, looking back down at the kitten.

"Jemima..." Munkustrap whispered, laying beside Bombalurina and Jemima.

* * *

"What's your name, kid?" Plato was four years older than Jemima.

Just yesterday, Jemima was allowed out of the den on her own for the first time. She had stayed close to the den, keeping her eyes on Bombalurina's whereabouts. Now, she was wandering around a bit further, until she ran into the other kittens.

"Jem...mima..." the young kitten stumbled through her name, her eyes trained on the ground.

Plato and Admetus started laughing, making Jemima slink backwards.

"Guys! Stop it! That's not funny!" a young pure white kitten stepped in front of the boys, pushing them away. "It's okay Jemima. We're sisters, and I'll look after you,"

"Sis...ters?" Jemima asked, looking up at her rescuer.

"Well...almost...I'm more like your cousin. But we can pretend we're sisters. See, your mommy has a sister called Demeter. And Demeter is my mother. That makes her your auntie. You also have another cousin," Victoria explained slowly, letting Jemima follow easily. She called over Quaxo. "This is Quaxo. He's my older brother, and your cousin. But you can pretend he's your brother too,"

Jemima nodded, and glanced back to the den. Bombalurina and Demeter were lounging in the sun, talking to each other. Jemima smiled and nuzzled Victoria and Quaxo.

"Hey Jemima. Can I tell you a secret?" Quaxo asked softly, and Jemima nodded. "Well...I'm magic..."

Jemima's eyes grew even wider than they already were.

"Can I show you?" he asked and she nodded, her mouth open in awe.

He sat and waved her paws mysteriously, and a black collar with spikes appeared around Jemima's neck.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "T-thank...you..Quaxo..."

"No problem...I have another secret. I have a different name. When I'm doing my magic, everyone calls me Mr. Mistoffelees,"

Jemima smiled and pranced towards her mother.

"Hey Jem. Daddy's gone to scout the area in case any of our friends are around," Bombalurina informed the young kitten.

"Friends?"

"Yeah. We are expecting Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer for starters,"

"Who...are they?" Jemima asked

"Two street cats...they are very mischievous, and they've come to catch up before the Jelicle ball." Bombalurina explained, and Jemima frowned

"W-what's a b-ball?" the young kitten asked, settling herself between Bombalurina's paws.

"It's when all the cats who reside in this alley come together. We'll get to see Old Deuteronomy. He's a very old cat, but he is very wise. He is also your grandfather, because he is your father's dad. You'll see all the cats dance, and Victoria will prove to us that she is worthy of being an adults in our society."

"W-why her?"

"Because she is almost old enough to be an adult. She's a little older than you are," Bombalurina explained patiently, smiling at Demeter.

Jemima turned her head towards her auntie, studying her. She was skittish, always scanning the alley for intruders.

"Vic-Victoria says that we're cousins...and you're her mommy," Jemima said softly, and Demeter looked at the kitten.

"That's right," Demeter said softly, her eyes darting from her surroundings and then back to Jemima.

"But...who is Victoria and Quaxo's daddy?" Jemima asked, her innocent eyes gleaming up at Demeter.

Demeter stiffened and the fur on the back of her neck bristled. Bombalurina noticed her sister's discomfort and quickly interrupted.

"Victoria's father died, quite a long time ago. It's best not to talk about it," she said and Jemima's cheeks flushed

"I am sorry..." Jemima said awkwardly, but Demeter had relaxed, and she waved Jemima off.

"It's okay...you go on and play with the other kittens," Demeter reassured her, and she smiled, scampering off towards Victoria.

"Her speech is a bit...well...she's not speaking very well, is she?" Bombalurina asked her sister softly, watching as Jemima joined in to a game of tag.

"Actually, she's speaking a lot better than Victoria was at that age. She's only four weeks Bombe, don't worry about it,"

"Did you hear that Grizabella will be coming to the Jellicle Ball this year?" Bombalurina changed the subject,

"The poor girl..." Demeter commented, licking her front leg

"I do feel sorry for her...but after what she did to us. I just hate being around her, but that's no excuse for the other toms to disregard her like that. We all feel some remorse for what happened, and what we did to her that drove her away, but until the other toms realise that it was somewhat their fault too, they won't accept her," Bombalurina said softly, and Demeter sighed

"She needs to come to terms with us too. She needs to get out there, and stop coming across so distant. She feels inferior because the toms won't let anyone make to move to talk to her...I think you should talk to Munk about it..." Demeter told her, looking at the red queen.

"Should we tell the kittens? Bella hasn't been around since Vic was born...I mean, Quaxo must know her, even if the memory is faint, but I doubt Vic will remember, and Vic is the oldest, so the other kittens might've not even heard about her," Bombalurina said softly and Demeter shrugged.

"That's another thing you'll have to discuss with Munk,"

"He...feels sorry for her. I know that, but he still feels like she will betray us again..." Bombalurina murmured, and looked at the kittens.

Counting quickly to herself, she froze when she only counted five.

"There are three kittens missing..." she said quietly, trying not to get too panicked until she was sure. She counted again, and then scanning the alley for any other kittens.

Demeter stood up and looked around, her eyes growing wide.

"Jem ,Vic and Etcetera are gone!" Demeter reported, and Bombalurina felt her heart leap into her throat.

With one bound, she leaped to the highest point in the alley, while Demeter ran towards the kittens.

"Where's Jemima, Victoria and Etcetera?" she hissed, careful not to wake the napping cats.

"Jem and Etcetera said they were going exploring, out that way...not sure about Vic though," Quaxo said, turning towards the entrance of the alley.

Demeter's eyes widened, and she raced up to where Bombalurina was.

"Quaxo says they went exploring, out of the alley," Demeter reported, and Bombalurina felt the lump in her throat grow to the size of a boulder.

"Okay...no need to wake the older cats. Just, we'll go out there with Quaxo and maybe Alonzo, and we'll find Munk out there," Bombalurina thought quickly, even though her heart was racing and she felt sick.

"I'll get Quaxo and Alonzo, you go and find the kittens. We'll meet up with you," Demeter said and Bombalurina nodded, leaping off the pillar of junk onto the ground.

The remaining kittens watched her with interest as she sprinted towards the alley entrance, into a backstreet of New York. Thankfully, the alley opened into a back road, where cars rarely went past, so Bombalurina didn't feel as worried that they'd be hit. There was a park on the other side of the road, but before she set off, she scanned the surroundings for any danger.

"Bombe! Wait up!" she heard Demeter call, and she turned around to the alley again.

Demeter, Alonzo and Quaxo were all running towards her, looking nervous and anxious.

"Where's Munk?" Demeter asked when they had caught up

"I'm right here...what's going on?" Munkustrap asked, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer in tow.

"Jem, Vic and Etcetera have wandered off; did you see them come out?" Bombalurina asked, her voice rising as she started panicking.

"No, I was at the train station with Mungo and Teazer. Has anyone seen them at all? How long ago did you see them last?" Munk asked, his eyebrows knitted in concern.

"I don't know. The kittens were playing tag, and I was talking to Demeter, and then I looked back and the three of them were gone. It was like three minutes!" Bombalurina bit her lip to keep herself from crying.

"We'll find her, don't worry. Trust me, we'll find her," Munkustrap reassured her, nuzzling her

"But Munk, she's so little, she's still learning to walk properly, and she only was allowed out of the den without us yesterday!"

"Pull yourself together. We won't be able to find her if you have a breakdown. Remember, she's with Victoria and Etcetera. This could be another test for Victoria, and to tell the truth, I trust Victoria with Jemima than any of the other kittens. She'll be fine, trust me," Munkustrap heaved a sigh, before looking around. "Okay...Mungo, Teazer, would you help us look?"

The two thieves nodded, and waited for instructions.

"Okay, Mungo and Teazer, you go north into the park, Deme, Quaxo and Alonzo, you guys check east, towards the oth-" Munkustrap was cut off by the sound of a pack of dogs barking.

The seven of them all turned to the sound, their eyes wide. Sure enough, the sound of three kittens screaming followed it, and Bombalurina cried out, rushing towards the noise. The six others followed her, afraid of what they may find when they reached them.

Munkustrap matched Bombalurina's strides easily and passed her, while Mungo and Teazer took shortcuts through the alleys. Across the park, Munkustrap saw only two kittens running, with a pack of four angry dogs chasing them. He quickened his speed, exerting all his energy, until he was about a kilometre away from the dogs. He prayed the rest of the cats were behind him, before taking a deep breath.

"Up the tree kittens!" he shouted at them, and they got the message, changing their course for the tree.

He leapt in front of the pack of dogs, fear tight in his chest, and the rest of the cats leapt beside him, even Bombalurina. They hissed and spat at the dogs, until they came to a halt, growling and snapping at the cats.

"Leave our kittens alone," Munkustrap hissed, swiping out at one of the dogs.

The dogs growled and started advancing on the cats, and the cats stepped back for each step the dogs took.

"What now?" Bombalurina asked, casting a look back at the tree.

"Where are the kittens?" Munkustrap asked, eyeing the dogs

"Halfway up the tree," she reported

"And Jem?" he asked

"Victoria is carrying her. Vic's struggling, but she's doing well," Bombalurina said, looking back once more.

The dogs were still advancing, but Munkustrap couldn't think.

"Attack!" he suddenly screamed, throwing the dogs' off-guard.

They paused for a split-second, which was all Munkustrap needed. The cats lunged forward, claws extended, and attacked the four dogs. Munkustrap took the Alpha on his own, ripping his claws though the flesh of his muzzle. The dogs, quite unprepared for the surprised attack, whined and whimpered in pain, shaking their heads wildly to throw the cats off. One succeeded, throwing Quaxo and Demeter into the gutter. It turned and fled, still whimpering. One by one, the dogs fled, until just the Alpha was left. Munkustrap jumped away from the dog, joining the rest of the cats on the pavement. The dog was a mess, with blood running down its face from long gashes. Munkustrap had suffered somewhat, but not as bad.

"Leave," Munkustrap hissed, and the dog growled at them, before turning and leaving.

Heaving deep breaths, the cats turned towards the tree that the kittens were hiding in. With Jemima in her mouth, Victoria gracefully jumped down, branch to branch until she walked across a branch that bent just enough so she could get to the ground. Etcetera, not being so graceful, fell down a few branches before jumping heavily onto the ground. Demeter, Bombalurina and Munkustrap ran to the kittens, embracing them tightly. Jem had been crying, Victoria had a slight scratch on her left front leg, and Etcetera had a scratch on her back right leg. Other than being scared to death, and the small injuries, the kittens were fine.

"Let's go home...I want to have a word with you three when we get back..." Munkustrap said sternly, and the three kittens sheepishly shrunk behind the queens.

They walked back towards the alley, Bombalurina and Demeter in the front, talking. Jemima, Victoria and Quaxo walked behind them, their heads bowed. Etcetera and Alonzo were behind them, quietly talking, with Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer behind her. Munkustrap look up the rear, thinking hard.

Taking over the role of Old Deuteronomy, if only for a short time, was hard. He didn't know how to be a fair leader, and he certainly didn't know how to punish the three girls. They entered the alley as the sun started to set, and the air grew thinner, making it cold.

"You three...meet me in the middle of the alley when the sun disappears. " Munkustrap said to the three kittens, and they nodded, slowly walking towards the other kittens.

"Dude, what'dya do?" Admetus asked, but Victoria said nothing, and she collapsed onto a cushion, a sour expression on her face.

Jemima followed Victoria, but spaced out a bit, hiding in a small barrel. Etcetera sighed and distanced herself from the rest of the kittens, lying on an old couch.

"What's wrong little one?" Tugger watched her from his perch from above, and when she looked up, he made his descent, leaping from rung to rung, until he was on the couch with her.

Her face lit up when she saw him. He knew all the queens and the female kittens loved him, and he knew that almost all the toms and all the male kittens wanted to be like him. When he was younger, he could've chosen any queen he wanted. Even Bombalurina loved him back then, and he could've had her too. The only reason he didn't, is because his brother wanted her. He politely refused her, and she moved on. Now Etcetera was something else. She wasn't that younger than him, and he had a liking for her.

"Oh...I think I got Jem and Vic into trouble..." she said softly, inching closer to the sexy tom.

"Now how would you, do that?" he asked, running a paw under her chin

"I told Jemima, the new little kitten, that something awesome was outside the alley, so she followed me out. Then Vic told us to come back inside, but I didn't want to, and then these dogs rounded the corner and scared us so Vic picked up Jem and we started running, and they saw us, so we started running faster. We didn't know we'd get chased..." Etcetera was sobbing now, and Tugger allowed her to cuddle into him.

"What was so good that was outside the alley?"

"Nothing. I just wanted Jem to come out with me, because I didn't want to go out on my own,"

"And you know that you're not allowed to go outside the alley, right,"

"I know...I...just wanted to do it," Etcetera mumbled, and lay against Tugger's warm chest, keeping her head down.

He looked down at her and smiled. He did like her, even if she was just a kitten.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Munkustrap watched as the three kittens guilty found places to wait, and sighed. Other cats came to greet Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, and asking why they had all the other cats had come from outside the alley. Munkustrap, Bombalurina, Demeter and Jennyanydots gathered in Munkustrap's den, trying to decide what to do with the kittens.

"It's not like we can pull them out of the Jellicle Ball," Jenny said softly, and Munkustrap shot her a sharp look.

"Old Deuteronomy would have my hide. And besides, Victoria's approval is supposed to be shown to us. It'd just be mean," Munkustrap explained, and Jenny laughed.

"My, Munkustrap, you have so much to learn," she said and Munkustrap looked at her, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"How do you mean?" he asked

"Well, have you ever heard the saying – you have to be cruel to be kind?" she asked and Munkustrap sighed.

"I know Jenny, but all these kittens, they're all my kittens. It doesn't matter who they are, or what they've done, they're all mine. I love them all like I love Jem, and I know I'm going to have trouble punishing her,"

Jenny smiled and watched the kittens.

"I must talk to Etcetera about flirting with Tugger..." Jenny said softly.

"I think we should talk to all the kittens, about flirting with Tugger," Demeter said and they all laughed.

"But seriously...what should we do about the trouble-makers. We can't have them wandering out of the alley whenever they want," Munkustrap said

"I think you should make them watched at all times, and if a cat needs to leave the alley for any reason, one of them has to go with that cat, at least until the Jellicle ball arrives." Bombalurina said, and Demeter nodded

"And the cat that takes them out, has to teach them about being safe outside the alley, no matter how many times they've heard it," Demeter laughed, and Munkustrap nodded.

"Sounds good, although, I believe that Jem might actually like coming out with me," he grinned, and the others laughed.

"Look, the sun has nearly set. Let's go," Demeter said, and the four of them started the descent into the alley.

Once they were in the centre, Victoria stood up and walked towards the cats, her head down. Jem joined them, looking guiltily at her parents. After prying herself from Tugger, Etcetera joined them, looking even more guilty than Jemima. The rest of the cats had gathered around, watching the scene.

"Jemima, Victoria and Etcetera..." Munkustrap started, unsure of what to say. "What you did today was wrong. You all know that you are not supposed to leave the alley, but you still did. Do...do you have anything to say?"

Etcetera looked up at Munkustrap.

"If you'll excuse me...it wasn't exactly Victoria or Jemima's fault. See...I wanted to see if Jemima would come outside with me, and then Victoria came and told us off for being outside. But then the dogs came and scared us, so Vic saved Jemima, and we started running. It...it was really my fault,"

Munkustrap looked down on the kitten with pride.

"Thank you, Etcetera...for telling the truth, and dobbing yourself in. That takes courage...all of you can go. This is your warning...if you do it again, you can expect a punishment, no matter how truthful you are. That goes for all of you kittens," Munkustrap said, then pulled Jemima towards him, nuzzling her.

Bombalurina turned to her mate with a raised eyebrow.

"You're a big softie, love," she said and he laughed

Jenny shook her head, and then left with Etcetera in tow.

* * *

"Munk?" Bombalurina said softly when she was sure that Jemima was asleep.

He rolled over from his position facing the wall and looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should tell the kittens about Grizabella?"

Munkustrap frowned, standing up.

"Why would we?" he asked

"Well, they've never seen her...they won't know how to react," Bombalurina said softly.

"It will be good for them...they'll get to judge her the way they see her, not the way we see her," Munkustrap said with a smile, and looked up at Bombalurina. "I know that you and Demeter have issues with her, and I know that you have issues with the way our group treats her,"

"And you?" she asked

"I'm still deciding," he said, and stood at the entrance to their den.

It looked over the alley, inside a large cardboard box situated underneath junk to keep it dry. The cats that had home in the area, namely Tugger, Exotica, Cassandra, Bustopher Jones, Jenny and Etcetera, were leaving the alley, returning to their homes for the night. Munk watched as Demeter herded Quaxo and Victoria into their den, and as Jelly helped her father, Gus, into their home on the ground.

The Jellicle Ball was only three weeks away, and Munk turned back into the den, ready to settle down with his mate. Unbeknownst to the cats, an eerie figure prowled high above them on an apartment roof, ready to rain terror upon the group when they least expected it.

**_A/N: Soo....did anyone like it? It's just a starter...if anyone liked it and want me to continue, I will..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Okay! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! They really inspired me to get this chapter out sooner! In this chapter, you'll learn more about family ties...I hope. LOL - I'm not sure if you'll get it or not...hopefully you will, I haven't hidden anything too annoying to figure out. Um...oh yeah, and expect a flash back!_**

**_Disclaimer: Do I own it? No. _**

* * *

Every day, Jemima grew, turning into the beautiful queen that her mother was. The Jellicle Ball was still two weeks away, but Jemima's speech had improved during the week, and she was introduced to even more cats that had arrived for the occasion. Her walking was getting better, but she was still slow and uncoordinated. No word had been mentioned about Grizabella, expect within the whispered conversations of the adults. One morning, Victoria and Jemima were lounging in the sun, enjoying the feeling of the warm rays against their fur.

"So...who's that again?" Jemima asked, moving her paw in the direction of an older ginger cat, walking around with Jellylorum.

"That's Skimbleshanks, he runs the train line," Victoria explained

"And that's...Asparagus?" Jemima asked, pointing to an old frail cat.

"Almost. In his younger days, as an actor, he used the stage name of Asparagus, but his real name, the one he goes by now, is just Gus," Victoria said, smiling as she looked around. "That one is Asparagus,"

"There are so many new faces...it's going be hard learning all of them," Jemima heaved a sigh, stretching her back legs out. "I just hope I get them all down before the ball,"

Victoria nodded and looked around, putting names to faces in her head.

"Are you nervous?" Jemima asked suddenly, and Victoria turned her head sharply

"About what?"

"Your solo. When you have to prove yourself?" Jemima asked

"Not really. I know I can do it. I have nothing to worry about...at least, that's what mother always tells me..." Victoria said softly, and stood up. "Come on...it looks like the others are playing a game,"

"Wait...Vic...I want to ask you something first..." Jemima stopped her with a shy grin. "Do you...do you like anyone?"

Victoria smiled, and walked back over to the young kitten.

"Well...I kinda like Admetus..." Victoria said, giggling.

Jemima giggled back, falling down on her front legs, while keeping her hind legs extended.

"And what about you...do you like anyone?" Victoria asked, poking her tongue out at Jemima.

Jemima avoided Victoria's eyes, looking down at the ground with a secret little smile.

"Oh! Jem, who is it?" Victoria asked excitedly

"It's nobody," Jemima lied, and Victoria sighed

"Come on Jem, I told you mine..." she asked

"Well...I like...hehe...I like your brother..." Jemima giggled, and Victoria's eyebrows almost rose to her ears.

"Whoa! You like Quaxo?" Victoria exclaimed,

"Shhh!" Jemima pounced on Victoria, looking around with an embarrassed look in her eyes.

Victoria just giggled, and they started heading towards the other kittens.

"You can't breathe a word of this to the other cats, especially not your brother!" Jemima hissed, and Victoria nodded seriously.

"Only as long as you don't tell anybody about Admetus," Victoria compromised and Jemima nodded.

"I'll race you to Quaxo," Victoria said with a sly grin, and Jemima laughed, jumping forward with a burst of speed.

* * *

Demeter watched the two kittens from Munkustrap's den. The three cats were in the den, relaxing and talking about the Jellicle Ball.

"Do...do you think he'll show up?" Demeter asked timidly, watching Munkustrap carefully.

"I can't guarantee that he won't...but I can assure you that we will protect you if he comes," Munkustrap told her, watching her carefully.

"Why would he come?" Bombalurina asked, standing up and nuzzling Munkustrap

Demeter looked up at the night sky, retelling the night that Macavity had left her.

"_I'm pregnant...again" young Demeter exclaimed happily. _

_She was a still a teenager, and Macavity was a tough, streetwise tom. A year earlier, when Quaxo was born, he was ecstatic, and overflowing with pride, but the expression on Macavity's face was not what Demeter had expected. His usually smiling face had turned into an angry scowl. He had changed lately, distanced himself from the rest of the Jellicle cats. He had visited Demeter occasionally, but over time, she realised he was changing. _

"_That's...interesting," he scowled and she frowned. _

"_Aren't you happy?" she asked, rubbing her body against his. _

_He flinched away and hissed at the connection. _

"_Cav...what's wrong?" she asked, taking a tentative step towards him_

"_Things have changed Demeter. I'm leaving, you and Quaxo and the kitten. These cats, the cats you call your friends...they've betrayed me, and I don't want to be around them. And I don't want to be around you either. I'll come and terrorise this group, be sure to tell them that. And when your Quaxo and the new kitten come of age, I'll come and take them. I'll take them and I'll get you too," Macavity hissed, and jumped up towards the landing of an apartment. _

_Demeter watched him, tears filling her large eyes. She was frightened and shocked, and she couldn't move nor speak. He took one last look at her, silhouetted against the dark sky, with the large moon behind him, and disappeared. _

"Oh Dem..." Bombalurina stepped towards her, but she backed up, tears filling her eyes.

"I don't want pity. I didn't get it from you then, I don't expect it now," Demeter said angrily.

"You didn't say anything! You just said that Macavity had to leave. You didn't say he was dangerous, you didn't even tell us that he'd keep coming back to hurt us. How were we to know?" Bombalurina asked, her voice rising.

"I didn't want to freak you out...I was pretty freaked myself...it doesn't matter. You know now. Macavity will show up, and he'll stop at nothing to get Victoria and Quaxo," Demeter warned them, and left the den, heading towards where Quaxo was lazing in the sun.

"I...I never knew. She's been keeping this for ages......we're so close..." Bombalurina murmured softly, and Munkustrap nuzzled her, purring softly.

"It's okay...we'll figure something out. I'll never let Macavity take your sister, or her children. We have dozens of strong toms that have been trained to protect this tribe," Munkustrap reassured her

"You, Alonzo, Tugger, Mungo, Skimble and maybe Quaxo...last time I counted, that didn't add up to a dozen," Bombalurina pointed out. "And when Mungo and Skimble are back in their own territories, we only have three and a half!"

"A half?" he asked, amused

"Well, I wouldn't give Quaxo too many points. He's still learning," she said with a smile, but it soon turned into a frown. "And if Macavity did attack, that's only three fully trained toms to take them on."

"But love...it's five, or three against one...we have a good chance of winning. I mean...I know Macavity. I grew up with him...he doesn't like fighting in a group...he likes to be independent, even if he's outnumbered. We'll get him...and we'll either kill him or talk some sense into him. Something went wrong, that we apparently did...and we've got to find out what we did wrong, if we want to make this right..." Munkustrap said, watching the kittens from inside his den.

Bombalurina nodded, and joined him at the mouth of the den.

"Jem's grown a lot in a week, don't you think?" Bombalurina asked, watching the kittens with pride.

"Definitely...and her speech is a whole lot better...she's going to be a good substitute leader...when she gets older," he said, smiling suggestively at Bombalurina

Her eyes got wider and her smile grew.

"But...what about Alonzo, and Tugger – they're next in line to take over leadership, after you of course." Bombalurina interjected.

"It's fine...I've talked to them. Tugger isn't interested in becoming a leader. He's more of a ladies' man, and being a leader means getting tied down. At least...that's what he told me. Alonzo doesn't want to become a leader, at least, not to this alley. He's lived here since we were kittens, when our father, Old Deuteronomy, introduced us to the alley, and one day, he would like to leave and rule different cats. It's nothing personal...but he says he'll stick around until Jemima takes over. If I die, before Jemima reaches that point in her life, he will be happy to take over," Munkustrap explained, and Bombalurina grinned.

"That's fantastic..." Bombalurina murmured, leaning against Munkustrap's firm frame.

Tugger watched with interest as the kittens played. He found Etcetera within the group. She was easy enough to spot – the one filled with the most energy – and she also was the loudest. He didn't know what there was about her that he was so drawn to. Like a fly to a light, he was attracted to her, and he didn't ever want her to get hurt. He denied his feelings to himself, but it wouldn't work, and he couldn't confront her, nor any of the other cats about it.

Casting a glance around the alley, he found no disturbances, except Demeter talking to Quaxo. She seemed angry, and Quaxo looked a little scared. He casually wandered over to them, nodding at Demeter when he approached her. She hissed to herself in frustration and leaped away, returning to her den.

"What's wrong with her?" Tugger asked, and he looked at Quaxo, sitting down next to him

"Uhh...she told me to be prepared, and to always be on my guard at the Ball...she said something bad is going to happen with a tom called Macavity...but I'm not quite sure who that is..." he said softly, and Tugger stiffened.

"Really...Demeter said that?" he asked

Quaxo nodded, and Tugger frowned thoughtfully.

"Well...you listen to your mother Misto...she's a pretty smart queen," Tugger said softly, before casually walking away.

Quaxo stared after the older tom, thinking about what he said. He watched the kittens, smiling as he thought of them.

Jemima was the youngest. She was mainly very quiet, unless she was with her parents, or him and Victoria. He had caught her staring at him, and he was confused as to why she would. The tom wasn't anything special, except for his magical abilities. He mulled over it for a few minutes, but couldn't pick any evidence as to why the young kitten would stare at him.

Pounicval was the second youngest, filled with energy and a strong passion for learning. Quaxo figured he would be a good hunter, or even protector when he was older. He was Tumblebrutus' brother, and they only arrived in the alley earlier this year, but Pouncival had found his place within the kittens quickly.

Electra was quieter than most kittens, but still had her fun with them. When not playing with the kittens, she seemed to be always sleeping, or lounging around with Etcetera. Quaxo didn't like Electra too much, yet he didn't understand why. Etcetera was fun, and he liked her a lot, even if she was always getting into trouble. Victoria didn't seem to like her much, but she still hung around her, which was what Quaxo liked about his sister.

Plato and Admetus were twin kittens who had wandered into the alley last year, starving and looking for food and somewhere to stay. Munkustrap had welcomed them, and they adapted to the Jellicle lifestyle. The two cats were more alike than any twins that Quaxo had ever known, and they were both extremely funny. He liked hanging around them, but that had changed over the past few weeks. Quaxo had grown to like the company of peace and quiet, and often strayed away from the alley to be by himself.

He suddenly sensed something, an eerie feeling passed through him, and suddenly he was on alert. Nobody else had noticed, except for Tantomile and Coriocopat, who were standing and looking slightly paranoid. He slunk over to them, watching them both carefully.

"You feel that?" he asked, and they both nodded in unison. "Do you know what it is?"

"Something bad," Tantomile answered him, and he sighed

"I figured that...should we tell Munkustrap?" Quaxo asked softly, and the two cats closed their eyes, trying to feel the presence once more.

"It has moved on...it could have been a bad spirit passing through. I wouldn't be concerned anymore." Coriocopat assured him, and he nodded, not entirely convinced.

He looked up at where Munkustrap and Bombalurina were standing at their den, and then turned, returning to his spot on the old couch. Trying to relax again, he stretched out lazily and yawned, fixing his gaze on the kittens again.

"You're it!" Jemima screamed, reaching out to tag Plato.

He moved at the last second, avoiding her paws. She landed heavily, rolling and ending up on her head. She scowled at Plato, as he and Admetus laughed at her. She rolled back onto her feet, and picked a different target. Etcetera screamed when she realised Jemima was chasing her, and they tore around the alley, making an awful ruckus. Several cats looked up in alarm as there was a loud crash. Etcetera had glanced behind her, making sure Jemima was far behind her, and slammed straight into a large pile of junk. Jemima, who was actually right behind her, couldn't stop in time, and they both were drowned in a tsunami of junk.

Munkustrap had heard the commotion, and had come back to the mouth of his den. He looked down, and as soon as he saw the giant mound of rubble, he leaped down towards it and surveyed the damage.

"What happened?" he asked, Bombalurina coming up behind him.

"Jem and Etcetera were playing tag, and they crashed and the junk came down on them," Victoria said, sounding panicky.

"Jem's in there?" Munkustrap asked, and without waiting for an answer, he hurriedly started clearing away the junk.

Suddenly, in the middle of the mound, the junk rose slightly, and Jemima and Etcetera came out, laughing. Munkustrap breathed a sigh of relief, and helped them out.

"Girls, you have to be more careful. Come on, we've gotta stack this up again. You guys will help," Munkustrap said, feeling a little more relaxed.

Jemima giggled, and started moving the junk around after realising that her father wasn't too upset. The rest of the cats departed, while Etcetera, Jemima, Bombalurina, Munkustrap and the rest of the kittens helped to pile the junk up.

"The Jellicle Ball is in two weeks. Are you ready?" Munkustrap asked Victoria as they were pushing a heavy piece of iron towards the stack.

Victoria nodded confidently, giving Munkustrap a smile.

"I believe that I can make it through..." she said softly, and then a thought struck her. "Uncle Munk...what happens if I don't prove myself. What happens if I fail?"

"Well...you don't get your adult rights. You won't be allowed out of the alley without an older cat, you can't hunt, we treat you like a kitten, instead of the cat that you are," Munkustrap explained.

"Daddy...how do the toms get their adult rights? They don't do any proving," Jemima asked, and Munkustrap laughed.

"Of course they do....it just happens differently. The toms go out on an accompanied hunt, just after the Jellicle Ball. The cats that are watching him will not assist, unless the tom is in danger. The tom must find a good supply of food and bring it back to us. If he succeeds, he attains his adult rights." Munkustrap explained as they hauled the last piece of junk onto the pile.

Jemima nodded, a thoughtful frown on her face.

"Okay...now go and play, but be a bit safer this time, please," Munkustrap warned them, and all the kittens nodded, smiling and giggling to themselves.

Munkustrap and Bombalurina leapt up to a higher point, sick of being in their den. They watched the world, and spied on people in their apartments. They lounged around for an hour in a comfortable silence, the kind of silence you can get when knowing someone you like for so long, that you don't need to talk to enjoy each other's company.

"Would you two like to come with us and the kittens...we're going on a walk and I need more chaperones. The kittens were restless, so I figured it was necessary," Quaxo asked, his head appearing up on their level.

Munkustrap smiled, and watched the kittens who were lying around, obviously bored.

"No problem...is anyone else coming?" Munkustrap asked, glancing at Bombalurina for confirmation that she was coming.

"Alonzo...Tugger, Rumpelteazer, Mungojerrie, Demeter, Skimble and Jenny...we've made it an outing and we wanted to know if you'd be there." Quaxo said with a grin

"I'm in...Where are we taking the kittens?" Bombalurina asked, standing up and stretching

"Just to the park, where Jem, Vic and Etcetera got chased up the tree," he informed her and she nodded.

"Have you informed the cats that are staying where we're going?" Munkustrap asked and Quaxo nodded.

"Okay, then let's go," Munkustrap said and the three of them made the descent,

"Come along kittens!" Skimbleshanks said joyfully, and the kittens cheered happily.

The nine cats and seven kittens walked out of the alley, the adults checking the roads and for any signs of danger. Once Quaxo was satisfied, they made their way to the park, where the kittens joyously jumped onto the climbing frames, clawing their way down slides and launching themselves off the higher areas. The cats watched them from up trees and on park benches, always watching and making sure they were all safe.

An hour had passed when they heard a scream coming from the alley. The kittens stopped playing, and the cats all stood, their senses heightened as they waited for something that would tell them what was wrong. Another scream was all it took.

"Bombe! Grab Jem! Kittens! Follow us but don't enter the alley!" Munkustrap took action, and Alonzo, Mungojerrie, Tugger, Skimbleshanks and Munkustrap all burst forward, running as hard as they could.

The other cats and kittens hurried, but weren't as persistent to get there quickly. Demeter was tense, trying to hurry, but also waiting for the rest of the group.

The protectors reached the alley in a flash, all standing at the entrance, breathing heavily. The alley was a mess, with junk scattered everywhere. Paws could be seen, sticking out under the rubble, but none moved. In the middle of the junk, a lone figure stood, and there was no mistake as to who it was. The tall thin ginger cat with a dusty coat turned his head towards them. His sunken eyes glowed with passion, with hate, and he cackled.

"Macavity..." Munkustrap hissed.

* * *

**_A/N: A little shorter this time, but I left an awful cliffie...hehe. I go back to school today, so updates will be a little slower these next few weeks. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Another chapter, because I'm sick and had time to write. _**

**_Disclaimer: Disclaimed_**

* * *

"Macavity..." Munkustrap hissed.

The cat sneered and started pacing, keeping his eyes on Munkustrap. Munkustrap swallowed hard, and took a step forward. Immediately, Macavity sprung forward and lashed out at Munkustrap, catching him around the eye. Munkustrap cried out, but leapt towards Macavity. Quaxo moved forward to help, but Tugger stopped him with a paw.

"This is his fight..." he explained when Quaxo gave him an annoyed look.

"Why him?" Quaxo asked,

"Because...he's my brother..."

"What?" Quaxo asked, slightly confused

"Macavity, Munkustrap, Alonzo and I are all brothers. Macavity is the oldest, then Munk, then I, and Alonzo...although we are only half-brothers, we are still brothers. Munkustrap and Macavity have a past...and they need to settle it now," Tugger explained and Quaxo was speechless.

Munkustrap swiped viciously at Macavity, who dodged the attack.

"Brother..." Macavity hissed, pouncing.

The two tumbled, knocking into the precarious pillar of junk that the kittens had piled up. It tumbled with an almighty crash, and it took a few seconds before one of the cats resurfaced. Munkustrap sprung up first, leaping clear of the junk and onto higher ground. He stared at the pillar of junk anxiously, waiting for some form of Macavity to appear. A few seconds later, red claws emerged from the junk, scrabbling their way up to the surface.

Munkustrap readied himself to pounce, but instead was taken out from behind. Macavity had tackled him, and was now clawing into his chest. The decoy was a henchman, and the five toms quickly surrounded him, clawing at him until he was knocked out.

Macavity and Munkustrap fought, Munkustrap getting weaker and weaker with each slash. Bombalurina watched from the sidelines, biting her lip hard to remind herself that she couldn't interfere. Not unless one of them was down. Munkustrap got several blows in, but Macavity was older and slightly faster. With a hiss, Macavity swung backwards and knocked Munkustrap into an old trunk, knocking him unconscious. This was the other cat's cue, and the five toms leapt forward to confront Macavity.

Bombalurina and Jemima scurried towards Munkustrap, followed by the queens and the other kittens. The toms fought viscously, cornering Macavity while the others dragged Munkustrap away from the fight. Macavity hissed, and looked around for an escape. A wicked grin appeared on his face, before he shifted slightly. A bright white light blinded all the cats, illuminating the alley, and as soon as the toms could see again, Macavity wasn't there.

Squeals of confusion rose up from the kittens, and the elder cats struggled to keep them quiet. Munkustrap still lay unconscious, with Bombalurina and Demeter doing all they could to wake him up. After a while, the kittens were quiet, and were laying in the sunlight, with Quaxo looking after them. The cats had carried Munkustrap to his den, and Bombalurina was lying with him.

"Munkustrap is incapable of leading us, that means the second in command will take over," Demeter said softly, and turned to Tugger. "Until Munkustrap is better, you will be in charge of us,"

Tugger suddenly looked frightened, but masked it by slinking up to Demeter and rubbing against her.

"Anything for you," he purred in her ear and she hissed, scraping him lightly with her claws.

Getting the message, he danced away from her, chuckling to himself. The elder cats started clearing out the alley, finding cats who had been buried. Nobody was seriously hurt, just a little confused and drowsy.

"Alrighty then, what's first?" he asked and Bombalurina smiled.

"Here, I'll come with you. First, we have to check on the kittens," Bombalurina explained, and Tugger grinned.

"Great," he said, jumping down to the ground level.

He padded over to the young kittens, followed by Bombalurina.

"You kittens okay?" he asked and Bombalurina gave him a sideways look.

Jemima looked up at Tugger with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not very good at being a leader...are you?" Jemima asked innocently and Bombalurina frowned at her

"Jem, that's not really very nice," she scolded and Jem bit her lip, shrinking back

Tugger grinned and ruffled the fur on the back of Jemima's neck, and she grinned up at him, making Bombalurina roll her eyes. Tugger looked around, his sharp eyes scanning the kittens. He counted, feeling rather nervous. Once he was sure they were all there, he relaxed, and looked over at Bombalurina. She grinned and nudged him forward, and he didn't understand.

"Be the leader, and play with them," she prompted, and he wrinkled his nose, watching the kittens carefully.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Bombalurina cut him off.

"And yes, you have to. Munk does it every day; he says it builds trust and social growth." Bombalurina said and Tugger frowned.

"Well...what do I do?" he asked and Bombalurina watched him carefully, then took a deep breath before continuing.

"The same thing you did with Calypso," she murmured softly, and Tugger shot her a dark look.

"Do not mention his name," he hissed, and glanced back at the kittens, who, thankfully, were not listening.

Bombalurina frowned.

"Why not? He's in the past isn't he, something we Jellicle's can just, get over?" she hissed back and he clenched his paws.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered, and turned away

"Don't you run away from me! We need to talk about this! It wasn't your fault, and as soon as Munk is awake, we're having this conversation – with Demeter." Bombalurina raised her voice, and the kittens looked over. "Now go play with them,"

Tugger scowled at her, and sauntered over to the kittens. They immediately threw themselves at his feet, Etcetera squealing with joy. With a groan, he managed to play an awkward game of tag, before collapsing in a heap. The kittens jumped on him, pulling at his fur and trying to pull him along. Bombalurina sat with her mate, watching the kittens as well as keeping an eye on Munkustrap. He stirred occasionally, and she glanced over at him each time, but he didn't wake. As the sun started to go down, she started getting worried. She left her den and found her sister, who was watching Tugger.

"Munk's not awake yet," she said softly.

"I know. It's a bit strange," Demeter answered

"We need to have a talk...when Munk gets up," Bombalurina said softly.

"About?"

"Calypso..." Bombalurina whispered, and her sister went rigid, staring at the ground

"Why?" Demeter choked out

"Because it's tearing us apart. You and Tugger hardly ever talk anymore. You act like you've gotten over it, but you can't pull the wall over our eyes..." Bombalurina exclaimed, and Demeter watched her angrily, her tail flicking back and forth.

"It's none of your business. We're allowed to act how we want to act about it. Calypso is dead because of us, and nothing can ever change that. We made mistakes, and we don't wanna make them again, so just get your nose out of it and let us deal," Demeter hissed and walked away.

Bombalurina felt the lump in her throat return, and she shook her head, returning to her den. Munkustrap still lay unconscious, and she sighed, lying down next to him. She trusted Jemima to come back when it was her bedtime, and she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

The next morning came earlier than Bombalurina wanted it to. She turned and saw Munkustrap, sitting up and cleaning his paws.

"You okay?" she asked, sitting up with her back legs stretched out behind her.

He glanced at her, and nodded.

"I'm okay now...but I think you should go apologise to both your sister and Tugger," he said softly, frowning.

"Why?" Bombalurina asked, meeting his gaze.

"If Jem died, would you want your sister to remind you of it constantly? Demeter needs time...I would've thought you'd be the one to understand that more than anyone," he said gently, but Bombalurina hissed in frustration.

"Why does everyone need time? We're Jellicles, we're made to put the past behind us. If someone dies, we get over it; I can't understand why this is so hard for them!"

Munkustrap's lips curled up and he hissed at her.

"I think you need to go and cool off somewhere. Go take a walk, and come back when you feel like having some sympathy for your sister, who lost her kitten. It's not fair to assume everyone is like you Bombe. Some cats don't get over things like you do. You're right, we're Jellicles, but being a Jellicle is about being different, and about being proud of who you are. We can't be different if we react the same way. Please leave..." he said his tone biting.

Bombalurina's mouth parted in shock. She'd never been ordered to leave, not once.

"I'm not done talking to you," she retorted

"Well I'm done with you," he murmured, and moved to pass her.

She blocked his path with her whole body, glaring at him.

"Let me go Bombe," he snapped and she shook her head.

"I'm not done talking," she hissed

He raised himself on his hind legs with a burst of anger and pushed her to the side, groaning in frustration. She slid further than he had planned, and hit the side of the den, making it sway ever so slightly. Immediately, his frown disappeared and he moved to help her. Instead, she was already on her feet, a death glare in her eyes.

"The only reason I chose you was because Tugger didn't want me..." she hissed and he froze.

His mouth parted, and all he could do was stare. Bombalurina took it back the moment she had said it. It wasn't true, she had always liked Munkustrap, but she was angry. She didn't show it in her face, but she wished she hadn't said it. She could see the tears in her eyes, and she felt insanely guilty. Her head shaking, she left the den and the alley, not looking behind her.

The rest of the cats in the alley had heard them fighting, and had seen the small movement from when he pushed her. They watched her leave the alley, and Jemima watched in horror as she saw her father cry for the first time.

"I think...you should go see your dad," Victoria whispered in her ear, and the young kitten nodded.

She made the ascent up to the den, and cautiously entered.

"Daddy?" she asked, and the tom jumped, wiping his eyes quickly.

He turned to his small kitten, and gave her a weak smile.

"Hey Jem," his voice croaked, and she shook her head sadly.

"I don't understand...where did mom go...?"

"Your mom just got a bit...angry, and she's gone to go collect her thoughts," he chose his words carefully and Jemima nodded.

"Why did she get angry?" Jemima asked and Munkustrap heaved a sigh.

"Something happened a while ago Jem. Something that wasn't very nice. I'll tell you when you're older," he said and she sighed too.

"Why do I have to be so little?" she complained, and Munkustrap grinned, pulling her towards him with his big paws.

"You think you have problems," he smiled, giving her a gentle tap on the nose.

With a smile, he let her go, and she stood at the edge of the den, looking out over the alley.

"Have you lived here forever daddy?" Jemima asked, watching as the kittens started a game of tag.

"No, not forever," he said and Jemima turned to look at him.

"Since when then?" she asked and he smiled.

"When Alonzo was a kitten, my brothers and I moved to this alley. I was a teenager, but little younger than Victoria. Deuteronomy told me to look after my brothers, and he left us," Munkustrap told his young kitten

"Were you scared?" Jemima asked, her wide eyes looking expectantly at him.

"I was, but Tugger and Alonzo reassured me. I looked after them and went hunting for them, and then I met Demeter and Bombalurina. They were looking for a home, so I brought them back to the alley. They were both a year younger than me, and they joined the alley happily. We've lived her ever since." Munkustrap explained, careful not to mention Macavity.

Jemima nodded and looked down, spotting Victoria and Admetus talking under some shade. She giggled to herself, and then nuzzled her father.

"I think I'll go play with the others kittens, is that okay?" she asked and Munkustrap nodded, grinning at her.

She jumped down, giving Victoria a wink as she walked past. Instead of playing, Jemima sat on the old trunk, near the back of the alley. She felt sorry for her dad, and she wondered where her mother was. She rested her head on her small paws, and heaved a sigh.

"You okay little Jem?" a voice said and Jemima looked up in surprise.

Quaxo stood a couple of feet away from her, looking concerned. Jemima nodded, her heart fluttering. She had butterflies in her stomach, but she ignored them.

"I was just thinking about my parents, and the fight they had," she said, staring at him.

"Yeah...I heard about that. Are they okay?" he asked, taking a tentative step towards her.

She shifted slightly and patted the space next to her, inviting him to sit. He pranced over and lay next to her, watching her carefully.

"Yeah...I think. Dad wouldn't tell me why they were fighting, but he said she went to cool off." Jemima said and Quaxo nodded.

"So...uh...are you excited?" he asked and she looked at him in alarm

"For what?" she asked

"The Jellicle Ball," he answered, and she nodded

"Oh, yeah, definitely. It's going to be fun," she said, and Quaxo nodded

"They always are," he said and Jemima sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I wish I was older, nobody seems to tell me much," she said softly and Quaxo laughed

"Sometimes knowing things isn't as good as it sounds," he said and she gave him a quizzical look.

"But, if you know things, then you'll be wiser...what's bad about being wise?" she asked and Quaxo laughed

"Look, I hate to say this, but you'll find out when you're older," he said and she pouted, but couldn't keep the face.

She burst out laughing, making Quaxo laugh as well.

**_A/N: From here on in, things are gonna get pretty dark and scary. At least the two kittens can laugh now...._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Mmmmnnnnr...this isn't good. I don't know how to do the next chapter....It's written about four different ways. And don't worry, I'm not going to go through the whole musical from Jem's POV, although...it would be interesting...anyway, I'm not. I'm gonna write one more, with a different style, then choose my favourite. Mrrrmmnnn...I'm worried about it though..._**

**_Disclaimer: Disclaimed_**

* * *

Later that night, Jemima returned to her den after a lengthy conversation with Quaxo. They hadn't talked about much in particular, just random topics. Even so, Jemima felt like she was walking on clouds, and she settled into the den happily. With a glance around the den, she saw her father, his head bent.

"Dad?" she asked, standing up again, her happiness gone.

He turned towards her, his voice low.

"Your mother hasn't returned,"

Jemima frowned, staring at her father disbelievingly.

"But...why?" she asked and Munkustrap shook his head.

"I don't know. I told her to cool off...she's never been out this late," he said worriedly, and Jemima looked out to the mouth of the den.

"We have to go find her!" Jemima cried, rushing to her father.

"I know," he said, and started towards the door.

He was halted by a yell coming from the entrance of the alley.

"Munk! Get down here," Alonzo's voice carried from the bottom, and Munkustrap shared a glance with Jemima.

They both hurried down the small descent and stood at the bottom, watching for Alonzo. They spotted him at the entrance, standing next to an angry looking Bombalurina.

"Thank the Everlasting Cat you're safe," Munkustrap said under his breath, and Jemima grinned.

"Mother!" she cried, and hurried towards her.

Seeing her kitten, Bombalurina's frown disappeared, and she allowed herself to be tackled by the young kitten.

"Why did you leave?" Jemima asked after nuzzling her mother.

"I was angry at your father, but I'm back now and I would like to speak with him. Would you be able to get him for me?" Bombalurina asked her kitten.

"Daddy!" Jemima cried, getting off her mother and walking a few steps towards her father.

Bombalurina rolled her eyes with a smile, but her frown reappeared as Munkustrap came closer. The tension between them stretched throughout the whole alley, and none of the Jellicle's said a word. They watched the scene, hoping a fight wouldn't break out.

"Come, I need to talk to you," Bombalurina said softly

Munkustrap wanted to say something about not being bossed around, but he held his tongue and followed her out of the alley. Jemima watched them sadly, and turned to Quaxo who was watching with a shocked look on his face. Victoria hurried up to Jemima and nuzzled her, Admetus following her closely.

"It'll all work out Jem, it has to," Victoria assured her, and Jemima nodded sadly.

Quaxo put a large paw on Jemima's back, hoping it would provide comfort. She turned and buried her face into his chest, and he was slightly taken aback. Even so, he wrapped a paw around her thin frame, hugging her close. Victoria bit her lip and watched Quaxo's reaction, winking at him when he gave her a panicked look.

"It'll be okay," Quaxo said softly, resting his chin on her head.

She nodded, and curled up to him closer, enjoying the warmth he provided.

"Come on...let's go talk," Victoria said, motioning to the old trunk.

Admetus, Jemima and Quaxo followed her, each of them finding a spot for themselves. After a few words shared between them, Jellylorum and Skimbleshanks wandered over, watching Jemima.

"Are you kittens okay?" Skimbleshanks asked, and Jemima nodded for all of them

"We're fine now," she said, and Skimbleshanks gave her a long look.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and Jemima hesitated, before nodding.

"If there is anything you would wish to talk about with any of us, don't hesitate to. We're always here for you," Jellylorum said softly, looking directly at Jemima.

"Is there...something going on that I don't know about?" Jemima asked as politely as she could

"Pardon?" Skimbleshanks asked, giving her a surprised look.

"Not meaning to be rude, or anything, but you seem to be talking to me in particular. Is there something more to what my parents are fighting about?" Jemima said, once again trying to be polite.

"Jem...sometimes, mated cats fight about things, and sometimes they don't stay mates. They get so angry with each other that they don't want to be around each other anymore. We've been talking to your father, and your mother and he shared some unkind words to each other. We're just worried that something will happen between them," Jellylorum tried to say in the nicest way she could.

A look of horror crossed Jemima's face, and her eyes pricked with tears.

"No...they love each other..." she mumbled, and Jellylorum nuzzled her, wrapping her paws around the young kitten.

Jemima pulled away and ran up to her den, tears flowing down her cheeks. She sat at the back of the den, huddled in the corner. None of the kittens, or any of the cats came to see her, and she cried, until the sounds of paw steps approached.

"Jem? You there baby?" Bombalurina's kind voice floated up to her, and Jemima wiped her eyes, before looking over the side.

Munkustrap and Bombalurina looked up at her, smiling. When they saw her, they started making their way up. When on the landing, Jemima watched them cautiously, and they sighed.

"We heard you were upset, and we heard what Jellylorum told you. Listen, we'll never stop loving you, and we can assure you that we'll never stop being mates. We have arguments, but your father is too much of a pain to let anyone else deal with him," Bombalurina laughed, and Jemima took her time deciding whether this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Eventually, she understood the joke and laughed, feeling a lot better. Munkustrap and Bombalurina nuzzled her and licked her, making her feel like an infant again.

"But Jemima...you should know...your mother and I haven't sorted out all our differences...we...still have things to talk about," Munkustrap said softly

"But we still love each other, very much," Bombalurina said, looking at Munkustrap with a smile.

Jemima nodded, still sitting in between her parents.

"Everyone else is asleep, it's very late." Bombalurina said and Jemima nodded, walking over to her sleeping place.

She settled down and watched her parents exchange brief words, before sleeping next to each other.

"Wake up Jem! Wake up!" Victoria was pouncing on the young kitten, and she opened her eyes groggily.

"Hmm?" she whispered

"Come on, we're leaving!" Victoria cried, and Jemima stood up, stretching her stiff limbs.

"Where are we going?" Jemima murmured, still trying to wake herself up.

"My mother, Tantomile, Coriocopat and Quaxo are taking the kittens out to the park again," she cried, and Jemima shook her body.

She stumbled forward, still not fully awake, and looked around the den.

"What time is it?" she asked quizzically.

"It's late in the afternoon; you've been asleep for ages. Your dad said to come and wake you up," Victoria said, getting ready to leap off the landing.

Jemima smiled and followed Victoria, taking smaller leaps. The four older cats were waiting at the entrance to the alley, waiting with all the other kittens. Jemima and Victoria joined them, and they started walking. They returned to the small park, and the adults climbed trees, lounging around in them, while the kittens played on the equipment. Even though the climbing frames and swings were made for humans, they still had fun, leaping from platform to platform. Jemima sat at the top of one tall platform, at the top of the slide, and looked up at the trees.

"Quaxo! Come play with us!" she called, and Victoria joined her at the top of the slide.

"Yeah, come on!" Victoria cried, and Quaxo smiled at the two kittens.

He glanced over at his mother, who gave him a nod, before stalking down the tree. He leaped and landed next to the two kittens, and they pounced on him, knocking them all down the slide. With a giggle, Victoria moved away, spotting Admetus. She pranced over to him, giving him a small smile, before nuzzling him gently. Jemima nudged Quaxo, and they subtly watched the pair.

"The Jellicle Ball is only three days away," Quaxo said softly

"What do you have to do...for it?" Jemima asked, finding a comfortable place to sit.

The wind blew strong, and Jemima closed her eyes, letting the wind lift her soul. Quaxo watched her, mesmerised by the way she felt about the world, and the way he felt about her. She had grown on him, and he finally realised why she had been staring at him. Victoria had hinted to him occasionally, and he finally understood. Jemima opened her eyes and blushed when she saw him looking at her.

"I have to help Victoria, and show her what to do," Quaxo murmured a little absently, still staring at her.

Jemima stared at Quaxo, biting her lip gently. She leaned forward, a little scared, and licked him gently on the cheek. Their faces close together, he grinned, and looked at her mischievously, before nuzzling her. She giggled, and pushed him off the platform, pinning him on the ground. Someone tackled Jemima, and she shrieked as she was pushed to the side by Etcetera. Victoria and Admetus joined in, and soon, all the kittens were wrestling.

"Kittens...time to go," Demeter called from the top of the tree, grinning.

With moans and groans, the kittens followed her, but scampered around and danced about on the way back to the alley. Demeter raised her eyebrows at Quaxo, and he blushed, shrugging and looking at Jemima, who was walking beside him. He chuckled, and Demeter walked ahead, flashing him a grin. They reached the alley, and Jemima spotted her parents talking. Her mother looked cross, her father looking exasperated, but they weren't yelling, so Jemima took it as a good sign.

She climbed the junk to their den and waited patiently, trying not to eavesdrop. Despite her efforts, her parent's conversation was too interesting to miss.

"I don't understand why you have to bring up Calypso all the time. If you want everyone to forget, then it's best not to talk about him," she heard Munkustrap say

"Look, I think that we should at least have a go at remembering him for who he was, and what he did," Bombalurina said softly.

"Why would we remember a kitten who only brought tension into our alley," Munkustrap said gently,

"Because everything that has happened to us, has changed us. We're who we are today because Calypso was born," she murmured, so quietly that Jemima had to strain to hear.

"No, we're who we are today because Calypso is dead. End of story. I've had enough of bringing Calypso up. We're to blame for his death too,"

"How?"

Jemima didn't want to hear anymore, so she made a move to climb back down. As she did climb, however, she stumbled and caused an awful grinding sound made by the corrugated iron. Before her parents could catch her, she made it look like she was climbing up, and she smiled at them innocently when they came out.

"Hey!" she cried, and their embarrassed faces made it clear that they hadn't wanted anyone to know what they were talking about.

She pranced forward, hoping to keep them oblivious to the fact that she had been listening in. Munkustrap smiled and nuzzled her.

"How was your day?" he asked, and Jemima grinned.

"Demeter took us down to the park, and we played tag. It was really fun," Jemima exclaimed, and Bombalurina smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun," Bombalurina murmured, running a paw over Jemima's small frame.

Jemima purred softly, enjoying the comfort her parents provided. The sun began to descend, and Jemima yawned, wandering into the den. Munkustrap and Bombalurina moved away, leaping onto a lower pillar, not too far from their den, lying down next to each other.

* * *

**_A/N: A Little shorter...but that's cuz the next chapter is....The Jellicle Ball!!! YAY! Not yay....errr...Thanks to all the kind and lovely reviews, they're really appreciated, and I always feel really gleeful, everytime I get one! Next chapter should be up soon - it depends on how long I take to decide. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Ugh..yuck, ew. Gross, this chapter has to be the worst chapter I have ever written in the history of chapters. Okay, I lie. This has to be the worst chapter I have ever uploaded in the hisotry of me uploading. Ugh...please don't read it. OKay...you kinda have to - there are certain plot points that are pretty relevent. Incase you don't get all of it, or you get sick of this awful chapter, I'll recap in the next chapter. Sound fair? I mean, anything would sound fair after subjecting you to this treatment. Anyway...enough of my rambling, go read the awful chapter. _**

**_Disclaimer: Disclaimed majorly - lots of CATS references, considering this is the 'Ball' chapter._**

* * *

The three days passed quickly, with not much happening. Jemima never talked about what she overheard from her parents, and she and Quaxo grew closer. They talked more, and hung out more, usually being accompanied by Admetus and Victoria.

The night of the Jellicle Ball arrived, and the Jellicles were all excited and nervous. Jemima, Bombalurina and Munkustrap all sat around, watching the other Jellicles get into place. Munkustrap looked at the newly risen moon and decided it was time to start.

"Positions," he whispered, grinning at his family.

Jemima, feeling butterflies rise in her stomach, ran to the side, ready to begin. She watched Demeter climb out of the drain, making sure it was safe. A helicopter roared over the alley, and she skittishly fled back into the drain. Munkustrap slid easily onto the trunk, watching and waiting. Other cats came out, taking their positions. When Munkustrap started singing, the butterflies left her stomach, and she listened to the music that came from within the cats.

Jemima watched the energy pass through the twins, Tantomile and Coriocopat, and the energy was passed to her.

"Can you find your way blind, when you're lost in the street?" the words came to her like she was reading from a book.

Her father had said not to think, when singing at the ball, but to feel. She had done just that and she felt proud of herself. The first song continued, and Jemima joined in the dancing, feeling like a true Jellicle. The cats all danced as one, but Jemima knew that none of them had been taught how to do this dance, as it changed every year.

There were a few times, when Jemima could meet up with her parents, and she said hello to him before some songs. Despite their disputes, all the cats, including Jemima's parents and Demeter got along. Jemima noticed that all things might not have been well between Tugger and Bombalurina, as he dropped her, and ignored her flirtatious, normal behaviour.

When an old, neglected cat stepped out, the whole alley went silent. Quaxo went up to the stranger, a strange sense of familiarity overwhelming him. He went close enough to smell her, and she reached out to touch him, but Munkustrap stepped in, pushing Quaxo away with a firm paw.

Jemima went to approach her, but Skimbleshanks pulled her away, telling her to sit and stay on the ground. Bombalurina stood up to the cat, a look of pity in her eyes. The look turned to disgust, and she shied away from the old cat. The other kittens made moves to touch the cat, but the adults kept in their path. Tumblebrutus inched towards her, only to scratch her frail paws, making the other young toms laugh.

The words she said to Munkustrap made no sense to Jemima, Quaxo or any of the other kittens, but the adult cats seemed to understand. The kittens were confused, and as Demeter and Bombalurina stepped forward, to tell the old cat's tale, the pity that the two cats felt spread throughout the entire alley. The pity didn't last long, and the Ball continued, as if Grizabella had never visited.

The atmosphere changed when Old Deuteronomy arrived, and Jemima felt it. She didn't know what it meant until Quaxo said it, but she knew she had felt it before the other cats. Admetus tackled her gently, and she giggled, rolling over. He moved a little to the side, helping to form the circle around Munkustrap. Confused, Jemima watched her father, and listened to the sweet song.

When Tugger joined in, Jemima rolled towards Admetus, curious as to why he tackled her. He wrapped his back leg around her, and they listened together.

After Deuteronomy arrived, there was a short break between songs, as Deuteronomy had to get settled. The kittens, plus Quaxo, gathered in a circle, trying to have a quiet conversation.

"What do you think of Grizabella?" Victoria asked softly, and Admetus, Plato and Pouncival all looked over at the old cat, who was lurking in the shadows.

"I think she's a freak," Plato said, and Admetus agreed.

"It's not very nice you know. You barely know her," Etcetera spoke up, frowning.

"She asked me what I thought, and I expressed my feelings. She didn't say, let's be considerate and lie about what we think," Plato said and Etcetera hissed at him.

"I think something happened to her, and the cats aren't very accepting," Electra said softly,

"Well duh," Admetus cried,

"Shut up Admetus!" Quaxo hissed, and the younger tom shrunk slightly, but hissed at him.

"Shut up, yourself," he retorted, and Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Stop it, both of you," she hissed, glaring at them both.

"Why did you go up to her first?" Jemima suddenly asked, watching Quaxo

He frowned, and suddenly remembered.

"She looked familiar, I was hoping that her scent would trigger a memory, but I couldn't stay close enough for very long," he explained, and Jemima nodded.

"Come along kittens!" Jellylorum's voice called, and they all sat up excitedly, running over to watch the story of the Pekes and the Pollicles.

When Grizabella returned, and Deuteronomy told Munkustrap to ease off with the protecting, Jemima felt a little better, but as Jellylorum repeated the words that Grizabella had spoken earlier, she felt rubbish all over again.

"And you see, the corner of her eye, twist, like a crooked, pin," her voice carried harshness, but the flash in her eyes and the half-smile made Grizabella smile.

The song that Grizabella sang made the kittens understand what she'd been through, and Jemima felt like crying. With a glance at the other kittens, only Victoria and Quaxo seemed to feel the same way, and as Gus came out, the other cats started to forget about Grizabella.

Jemima listened to Old Deuteronomy's song with a heavy heart, realising what he was saying. When prompted, she stood up, realising what her job was. She explained the complicated verse, feeling powerful, and sure that the cats would listen. With power from Tantomile and Coriocopat, she spoke to the alley, all the while willing herself not to cry. When she finished, Munkustrap and Bombalurina shared a glance, completely surprised by their daughter. Tantomile reassured Jemima that she had done well with a smile, a rare piece of encouragement. The cats were silent, reflecting on the message sent.

A short break followed, and Munkustrap and Bombalurina found themselves sitting beside each other.

"Something is wrong..." Munkustrap murmured

"Do you think it's about Calypso?" Bombalurina automatically asked and Munkustrap rounded on her, his eyes blazing.

"Is that the only thing you think about?" he all but shouted, and she suddenly looked scared.

"Is the protection of the cats the only thing _you_ ever think about?" Bombalurina fired back, and Munkustrap looked confused

"It's my job! I have sworn to keep these cats safe. If you have a problem with it then-"

"What? What should I do," she asked, but he failed to finish his sentence.

She knew what he was about to say, and he knew it too. He couldn't say it now, and she looked away from him.

"Maybe it's for the best," she murmured quietly,

"Maybe...but now is not the time," he said softly, and she nodded, walking away from him as the Ball resumed.

During Gus's song, Jemima saw the memory Fireforefiddle, and watched him eye Gus. She felt bad, and made a bow of respect as he left, standing next to Deuteronomy. She shared a glance with Victoria as Skimbleshanks slept, giggling softly. The kittens tried to mimic the old tom's movements, and all the cats were having fun.

When the lightning struck and the thunder cracked, there were shouts and screams, and the kittens hid behind the cats, as they watched the tops of the alley. Skimbleshanks hugged Jemima and Etcetera, hushing them. Keeping a watchful eye on Macavity, Munkustrap and Skimbleshanks herded the rest of the cats to safety, praying that his brother wouldn't hurt anyone.

Under his spell, Jemima felt light and fluffy, but also still wanted to rip his fur out. She listened to his story from her mother and Demeter, and gave Mungojerrie and confused look. As old memories were rekindled, Demeter remembered how Macavity used to be, but she pushed them back, disgusted with herself.

When Macavity showed himself, the fight that broke out didn't last long before the coward fled, using a power failure as a distraction. Munkustrap recovered wearily, and Demeter made sure he was okay. He scanned the cats for injuries, as well as trying to find out if Bombalurina was concerned about him. He didn't find her, and he bowed his head, worrying about the loss of Deuteronomy, more than the fact that Bombalurina may have left him.

Tugger's song cheered the frightened cats up, making them bop to the beat, but Munkustrap was still worried. Once he found Bombalurina, he calmed down a little, but she refused to sit next to him. Whenever he moved, Bombalurina refused to follow him, and he was left sitting with Demeter.

Jemima grinned when she saw Quaxo, turned Mister Mistofflees, perform his magic. Scared of him, but mostly seeking Tugger's comfort, Etcetera scampered up to him, leaning against his chest. With a cocky grin, he rested his arm around her, holding her close. When Old Deuteronomy had returned, Jemima had a thought. Trusting her instinct, she climbed up until she could see over all the cats, and she stood up and started singing.

Munkustrap and Bombalurina watched her with curiosity, as did most of the other cats. They were mostly sitting in their couples, or very close friends, and when Jemima started singing, they felt entranced. With pride, Munkustrap accepted the praise that his father offered him with a gesture, although he wasn't quite sure why.

As Grizabella entered again, the kittens tried to touch her once more, only to be pulled away. Their frustration grew, but they didn't say a word. As she sang, the cats started to remember, and realised their faults as well, as they started to understand what it was like for Grizabella. Jemima watched from her perch, tears threatening to spill. When the old cat lay down, she stood, feeling warmth and power from the mystical cats.

"Sunlight through the trees in summer, endless masquerading," she sang, trying to channel her pure thoughts to the other cats.

Upon hearing her words, Grizabella looked up, recognition of her glory days coming through as she sang with the young kitten.

"Like the flower, as the dawn is breaking," their voices matched in harmony, lifting the Jellicle's souls.

As Grizabella pleaded with the cats to touch her, Jemima concentrated with all her might, trying to send a message to Victoria. She trusted Grizabella, and wanted the cat to be accepted, and the only way she could do that, was to get Victoria to touch her. Jemima smiled as it worked, and the young cat walked towards Grizabella. Once they touched, Jemima didn't need to cry anymore, and she almost giggled when Quaxo, looking important, stood up next to his sister.

Jemima watched as the Jellicle's finally accepted her, and she breathed a sigh of relief, rushing up to bid Grizabella farewell. When Deuteronomy had closed the ball, every breathed a sigh of relief and sadness. They were all glad that it had gone off without a hitch, but upset that it had ended. Victoria had passed her test, and had become a fully-fledged adult, and the magical abilities of 'Mr. Mistoffelees' were revealed to everyone. Old Deuteronomy left shortly after dawn, leaving to visit his many homes, and the Jellicle cats started cleaning up the alley.

* * *

**_A/N: Still there? Probably not. Ugh...yuck. That was terrible - and this was the best one! (trust me, they got worse). I think I tried to do a weird..skim over some bits, add weird detail in other bits, and skip over whole scenes. EWWW....anyway, to anyone still reading, please disregard this chapter. It's late at night and I'm tired, and I really don't wanna redo this chapter, so just...ignore most of it XD. And yes, to anyone completely oblivious to my whole ramble, top and bottom of page, I know it's terrible, please don't point it out or I'll feel even worse. Anyway, so this kinda said some things about the way I feel about CATS, and haaha...to anyone doubting my Bombe/Munk ship, all was explained in there XD._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Okay, yes, the last chapter was rushed, and sometime maybe after I've finished this fic, I'll redo it! For now, I'll accept that it sucks and move on XD Here's another chapter...thanks to everyone who reviewed. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Paniya, who's Lion & Cat form belong to my best friend._**

* * *

After the Ball, Jemima was nowhere to be seen, but nobody had time to care. Everyone was still on a high from the ball and was packing up bits and pieces, so Jemima was able to remain on her own for quite some time.

She sat at the back of the alley, behind some boxes, and looked up at the fading stars. Dawn was upon them, and the moon was almost gone as the sun rose steadily. Her eyelids drooped, and she sat slumped, obviously tired, but she kept watching the sky.

"You okay Jemima?" Victoria's voice came from behind the boxes

Jemima whipped around to see her struggling to get over the pillars, and Jemima laughed. When she finally got over, she sat next to Jemima and turned her gaze to the sky as well.

"You were looking for her...Grizabella...weren't you?" Victoria said softly, and Jemima nodded. "She won't be there...she's probably already been reborn,"

Jemima nodded and then frowned.

"Why didn't the cats tell us about Grizabella?" Jemima asked, and Victoria shrugged.

"They have their reasons," Victoria said simply, and Jemima shot her a look.

"Oh, just because you're a cat now, you're all wise and knowing," Jemima teased and Victoria gasped in mock horror.

"You dare tease the great white queen? Thou shall be slaughtered!" Victoria said, trying to sound mighty.

Victoria tackled the young queen, making muffled noises as if she was ripping her fur out. Jemima escaped in a fit of giggles, when suddenly she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up, and saw Quaxo perched on a landing above her.

"Hey Quaxo," she said, and Victoria looked up as well.

"Good Morning, my young queen...and sister," he said softly, and Jemima blushed happily, while Victoria scowled at him playfully.

"What you did at the ball was fantastic!" Jemima gushed, grinning at him.

"Ah, it was nothing," he waved it off, grinning back at her. "Your father requests that you go get some sleep, as that is what your parents will be doing. The rest of the cats are tucking down for today as well, and Demeter wants us to come home, sis,"

Victoria nodded, and gracefully leaped over the boxes, instead of climbing them. Jemima crawled underneath, and Quaxo joined them on the other side.

"So how are you and Admetus doing?" Jemima asked softly, before they parted.

"I don't think it'll last. He's possessive, and rude...he's not someone I want to be around for the rest of my life...we'll stay friends, but that's all it'll be," she explained, and Jemima nodded,

"How are you two going?" Victoria asked, and the two of them sprang apart.

"Uh...we're not....I mean, I don't think...we're....uh," Both of them stuttered

Victoria just smiled knowingly and walked away, very amused. Jemima shared an awkward look with Quaxo before hurrying up to her den. When she entered, her parents were already asleep. Bombalurina was on one side of the den, Munkustrap was on the other, and Jemima didn't understand why. She didn't think too much about it, because she was too tired to care, so she plopped down on the small bits of carpet and closed her eyes.

Most of the cats slept until the next morning, all of them entirely exhausted. By the time Jemima woke up, most of the visiting cats had started to leave, and she hurried towards the entrance to see them off. Munkustrap stood at the entrance and thanked them for coming, while Old Deuteronomy got ready for his departure. When she spotted Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, she had an idea.

She walked cautiously towards Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, still not entirely convinced that they were good cats. Still, she felt like she could trust them, and since they didn't live in the area, they could give her information. Rumpelteazer grinned madly and waved when she saw Jemima, and Mungojerrie smiled.

"Howdy Jem! What's up?" Teazer asked, her bright attitude cheering Jemima up.

"Are you two leaving?" she asked and Mungojerrie glanced at Teazer before replying.

"Eventually, but we've decided to stay here a little while." Mungojerrie said and Jemima nodded.

She glanced around, making sure she wouldn't be overheard, and lay in between the couple.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Calypso?" she whispered, and the two cats looked surprised.

"We have...why do you ask?" Teazer asked, seriousness replacing her spunky attitude.

"I heard cats talking about him. Do you know who it is?"

"Well...we've seen him once or twice, when we've been hunting down some jewels. He helped us once, and we gave him food. Seems like he was a little older than you, but he was weak and starving. Is he important?" Mungojerrie asked, but Jemima shook her head.

"Nah, I was just curious," she lied, and the two cats nodded.

She glanced over at where Victoria and Demeter were sitting, wishing the other cats a safe trip. She ran up to them and planted herself next to Demeter, grinning at her.

"Well hi Jem, what's up?" Demeter said, sounding cheerful.

"Do you know where my mother is?" Jemima asked, looking around.

Demeter stiffened, and watched Jemima sadly.

"Your mother left this morning...with Skimbleshanks. She said that she had no business here anymore...and then she just left...I'm sorry." Demeter murmured, not looking at Jemima anymore.

Jemima froze, her heart stopping briefly. Her mouth parted, her eyes filled with tears and she made a small weak sound. It seemed her world froze, and a lump rose in her throat as the words echoed inside her head.

_No business here anymore..._

Her mother didn't want her.

"No..." Jemima finally found her voice, even though it wasn't very strong.

Demeter nodded her head sadly, and Victoria was immediately at Jemima's side, nuzzling her and holding her tightly.

"It'll be alright," she kept repeating, and Jemima burst into tears, clinging to Victoria.

"Jemima!" Munkustrap leaped into the small platform, studying the scene. His eyes flicked to Demeter, and she suddenly looked guilty. "You told her, didn't you?"

"Munk...she wanted to know where her mother was...it wasn't fair not to tell her," Demeter explained, and Munkustrap sighed heavily.

"Life's not very fair sometimes Dem...You should know that," he said, and she shot him a dark look. "Look Jem...your mother and I...it wasn't working out. There are a couple of kinks, and we can't work them out...not now,"

"You said..." Jemima started shakily, "You said that you would never stop loving each other...that you'd be together...you lied..."

Munkustrap was taken aback.

"Jem...sometimes we can't always keep our promises...it doesn't mean we lie," Munkustrap tried to explain, but Jemima wouldn't listen.

She bounded up to her den and cried herself back to sleep, not understanding half the things that had happened. When it got dark, she woke up and heard paw steps coming towards her. She kept her eyes closed, and heard Munkustrap sigh.

"Sorry Jem..." he murmured, before curling up on the other side of the room.

Jemima finally opened her eyes when she heard Munkustrap's breathing even out, and she stood up, stretching her stiff limbs. She glanced at Munkustrap, making sure he was asleep, before looking out over the alley. Nobody was about, and she heard the gentle breathing of several cats around the alley. She glanced back at her dad once more.

"Sorry Dad..." she muttered, before leaping off the pillar and heading towards the alley entrance.

She took several deep breaths, standing at the entrance. She looked back at the alley, her home, one last time, before taking a tentative paw-step. The wind from the outside took her by surprise. It was cold, and very strong, and she hadn't realised it. The buildings on either side of the alley protected the Jellicles from it, and Jemima started to wonder if she was doing the right thing. Before she could convince herself that she wasn't, she started running to the nearest cover, which happened to be a thick, sturdy tree. Staring ahead, she managed to see a small shop, and she darted towards it.

Using a fruit stand as shelter, she stared up at the blinking stars, feeling lonely already. She remembered the words of Grizabella and felt chilled.

_Midnight, not a sound from the pavement..._

_The wind begins to moan..._

_Every streetlamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning..._

_All alone in the moonlight..._

Jemima shuddered as eerie sounds of the night invaded her sense. Sounds she wouldn't have heard in the alley frightened her, and she huddled under the fruit stand, hoping desperately that it would protect her. She squeezed her eyes tightly, hoping to fall asleep, but sleep would not come to the small kitten. She looked at the park, which seemed so friendly during the day, and now so unwelcoming. Tears filled her eyes once more, and after a while of crying, the young kitten finally fell into a restless, uncomfortable sleep.

Dawn came upon the kitten unwelcomed. It seemed that the town woke before dawn, and the movement of the fruit stand woke Jemima up.

"Oh...what's this then?" a middle aged man picked Jemima up and she mewed pitifully at him, knowing that if she tried to talk, he wouldn't understand.

"Better call the pound," a woman said, petting Jemima.

She squirmed away from them, but the man held her tightly, and he looked her all over.

"She's pretty healthy..." he murmured, and gave the woman a pleading look. "Jenny is hardly around anymore, unless it's night time. She didn't even come home for two nights; I thought we'd lost her. This little one won't leave until she's older...and Jenny needs some company,"

Jemima froze as the woman stared at him. He couldn't mean Jennyanydots, he just couldn't. If Jenny found her here, she'd take Jemima back to the alley, and Jemima couldn't have that. The woman finally sighed.

"Fine...go and take her home, find her some food,"

The man stroked the kitten affectionately, and Jemima squirmed again, trying to get away from him. His grip tightened firmly, but not roughly. He put her in a large cat-carrying case and then put her inside one of the huge metal beasts: a car.

"Jenny isn't here, she's messing about with her friends, but you'll meet her later tonight when she returns. She's a tabby cat, and I think you'll like her." The man chattered away, and Jemima felt sick. "I also have two daughters...Kaylee is eight years old, and Raine is sixteen. Kaylee will adore you, but I'm not so sure about Raine though,"

The car started and Jemima shuddered, shrinking into the corner of the carrier.

"Aww, honey, don't be scared. I won't hurt you. You've got very pretty fur, haven't you? It's very nice looking," he complimented her, and she all of a sudden felt drawn to the man.

She studied her fur and realised that it was unusual, yet unique and pretty. She crept closer to the door of the carrier, trying to see the man. He was nice looking, with short brown hair and a high-cheek-boned face. The drive was short, and the man took the carrying case inside.

Jemima only saw glimpses of the house, but one thing was for sure. It was big. The outside was white, and when the man laid the cat carrier on the floor, Jemima saw that the inside was mainly white too. The man opened the cat carrier, and Jemima timidly crept out. She was standing on carpet, but she could see that there were tiles leading into a kitchen.

She poked around the house cautiously, aware that the man was watching her every move. Jemima was scared, more scared than she'd ever been in her life, but her curiosity outweighed the fear. She found stairs that led upstairs and stairs that led downstairs, probably to the basement that Jenny had sung about. She found a door, and started mewing at it, hoping it would lead to the outside.

"You want to go outside? No worries," the man said, standing up.

His sudden movement made Jemima jump, and he started mumbling to her softly, speaking kind words. He opened the door, and she carefully made her way out, inspecting her surroundings. After a long look, she finally realised something. She was trapped.

The man had built a cage, surrounding half of the back yard. A door was situated in the back left corner, but it was bolted shut. Jemima let out a strained meow before tears filled her eyes again.

"Come on kitten...you must be starving," he said, and picked her up again.

He carried her into the tiled kitchen and placed her on the bench. The smell of food caught Jemima's attention, and her stomach growled painfully. The man chuckled and set her and the food outside, then left her alone. Jemima eyed the food, smelled it, and tried to ignore it for a long time. After a while, she gave in and took a hesitant mouthful.

"Horrible, isn't it," a voice said from above.

Jemima jumped and spun around, trying to find the source of the voice. A beautiful black Persian sat atop the cage, gazing down at Jemima. She was fully grown, possibly the same age as Jemima's mother.

"Oh, you're an alley cat..." the Persian commented, and Jemima frowned.

"I'm a Jellicle. Who are you? And how did you know I was from an alley," Jemima asked, realising that the food really did taste disgusting.

"My name is Paniya...and you are?" the Persian asked, and Jemima sighed

"I'm Jemima, and you still haven't answered my question,"

"Oh yeah, it was partially your smell, and also the way you reacted. Any cat that was brought up in an alley doesn't shy away. I can guarantee you that if you sneak up on any other cat; they'll shrink and shy away from you. Alley cats are always ready to take on a fight," Paniya explained, and Jemima watched her with curiosity.

"And what are you? An alley cat or a house pet?" Jemima asked, still unsure as whether to trust this new cat.

"Neither. I haven't got a home but I refuse to stay in an alley. I sleep in trees mostly," she said, and Jemima sighed. "I used to be an alley cat though..."

"Used to?" Jemima questioned.

"I got kicked out...I'm a Persian. We're naturally vain, and some of the cats got sick of it," she said, her eyes laughing. "What about you little one? Why are you out here all alone?"

"My mother walked out on me...I have to find her, and find out what went wrong. I'm certain it has to do with another cat...but I need to know..."

"Who's your mother?" Paniya asked softly

"Her name is Bombalurina..." Jemima said, and Paniya stood up suddenly.

"I knew you looked familiar! Your father is Munkustrap, right?" she asked excitedly, and Jemima nodded. "I knew it! You were barely a bump in her stomach when I left...you look so much like her,"

Jemima smiled, glad to have found someone who knew where she came from. Suddenly, the realisation dawned on Paniya, and her grin faded.

"Bombe broke up with Munk? Man...That sucks. When we were kittens, I used to always follow them around, hoping that one day I'd find a tom who was like Munk. I never liked the fellow, but I wished that I'd find someone who would care for me the way Munk did with Bombe," Paniya sniffed the air a couple of times, and then started walking to the edge of the cage.

"The human is coming..." she warned, and Jemima panicked.

"How do I get out?" Jemima asked, and Paniya looked around.

"There's a small hole, near the door. Crawl under it," Paniya said, then leaped off the roof and into a tree.

Jemima stood in the middle of her caged yard, watching the door. It opened, and the human appeared, with Jenny in her arms. Jemima saw the tabby cat first, and she froze. As Jenny turned to look, Jemima bolted towards the cage door, spotting the hole easily.

"Jemima!" Jenny's voice sounded relieved, but as Jemima crawled through the small hole, her cry turned frantic. "Jemima come back! Everyone is worried!"

Jemima started to cry again as Jenny called to her, but she couldn't abandon her mother. She ran as fast as her little legs would carry her, and then she collapsed in a heap of old clothes someone had left outside their apartment. Knowing she couldn't stay for long, she got her breath back before trying to figure out where she was.

"Hey, kid," Paniya's voice came to her, and Jemima looked around.

The Persian sat near her, breathing hard.

"You run fast for a little thing..." she muttered. "Where ya going?"

"I need to find the train station. A friend of mine works there, and Demeter said that my mother went there," Jemima told the Persian, and she nodded thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't your friend turn you away, or at least keep you until your father came to get you?" she asked, and Jemima sighed

"I hadn't thought that far ahead yet..." she muttered, feeling tears prick her eyes again.

"Hold on...I have an idea," Paniya said, and Jemima looked up at her hopefully. "What if I talk to your friend? As him if he's seen a red queen. If he says yes, I'll ask him where she went. If he says no, I'll tell him her name,"

Jemima smiled, and eagerly shifted her weight.

"You'd do that for me?" Jemima asked, and Paniya nodded

"But first, we need to find some food. I'm starving!" Paniya exclaimed as Jemima felt her stomach rumble.

She nodded, grinning, and Paniya led her through the streets. Nobody paid them much mind, except for little children. They stopped at a shop, and Paniya looked in. It was a pound, and there was a bucket in front of the door. Paniya glanced in and then sighed.

"Looks like we're going to eat your way...come on," Paniya said, and started towards an alley.

"My way?" Jemima asked, padding after her.

"Yeah...we'll get our food from in here," Paniya explained, hopping onto a large dumpster.

The two cats pawed through it until they had eaten their fill.

"You know...living on the streets isn't that bad," Jemima said softly as they started walking down the street together.

"It's a great life...no rules, no house-cat food, and nobody telling me I can't be here...well, except those pesky humans,"

"Are all of them like that man? Are they all that lovely?" Jemima asked, glancing at Paniya.

A pained look came over the cats face.

"No...not all of them are like that..." she murmured, and Jemima frowned

"What are some of them like?" Jemima asked curiously.

"Well...I've only been with two families, not including your Jellicles. When I left the alley, I was a little older than you, and I had completed my ritual dance at the Jellicle Ball. I was picked up by the pound, and was taken to this terrible family. They had bought me for their daughter, but she traumatised me, and gave me this," Paniya twitched her ears forward, showing a small scar that ran from the tip of her ear and onto her face.

"How?" Jemima asked, horrified.

"She dropped me off her balcony, and I landed on the gravel. They took me to the vet, but as they gave me back, I bolted,"

"Vet?" Jemima asked

"A place where they fix you when you're hurt or sick," Paniya explained. "So I ran away, and rested for a few days. I was walking along the street one day, and a little girl started patting me. I immediately like her, and followed her home. Her parents let her keep me, and we lived happily for a few months. Then...the girl got sick...and she died, a couple of weeks later,"

Paniya was staring at the ground, and Jemima fell silent.

"I'm sorry," Jemima said after a while, and Paniya shook her head

"It's okay...the parents moved and didn't take me, and so I became this, a street-wanderer." Paniya said softly, and Jemima nodded. "The station is just around this corner,"

As they turned, Jemima saw the small station. It wasn't as grand as she'd imagined, but it was there, and she trembled as they approached.

"The train should be here any minute now. I advise you to hide, in case your friend sees you. What does he look like?" Paniya asked, watching the train signals.

"He's a tom, and he's pretty big. He's an orange tabby cat...if that helps?" Jemima said, and Paniya nodded.

"I kinda remember him...Skimblejerrie?" Paniya asked

"Almost, Skimbleshanks," Jemima said, giggling.

"Right, okay. Here the train comes..." Paniya said softly, and Jemima darted behind a trash can.

Jemima watched as the train headed towards them with a shuddering beat. It stopped with a jolt, and Paniya headed towards it, mewing. A man stepped out of the train and saw her, then called something into the train. Sure enough, Skimbleshanks trotted out, watching the cat carefully.

Jemima couldn't hear them, but she gathered from his surprised face that he recognised her. They spoke for a moment, then Skimbleshanks nodded, and spoke some more. After a few minutes, the man who came out earlier whistled and Skimbleshanks' ears perked up. He bowed his head and spoke to her once more, before retreating back inside the train.

Paniya nodded and turned, walking back to the trash can that Jemima was behind.

"She took the train downtown to the river, and she said she would stay there until she knew which path her life would lead,"

* * *

**_A/N: Yeah...so nice and long for your pleasure...hope you like it. Next chapter will be about what's happening to the rest of the Jellicles_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: A short, filler chapter, mainly because I don't know how to get from Point A to Point B. See...everything is planned...but the chapters went faster than the character growth did, so to compensate, I have to make little filler chapters. Grr.. Oh well, I'm still enjoying this. Thanks to the awesome reviews!_**

**_Disclaimer: Disclaimed_**

* * *

"I have to go after her..." Jemima said, sitting atop of some boxes

They were sitting in an alley, eating out of a dumpster. It was late, and Paniya's black coat gleamed in the moonlight.

"Hmm...well, this is where I leave you. Can't risk getting my coat dirty, now can I?" Paniya asked the kitten, smiling warmly at her.

"You're eating out of a dumpster..." Jemima trailed off, trying not to sound rude.

Paniya laughed and shook her head, jumping off the dumpster.

"Go to sleep little one...I'll see you in the morning...you have a long journey ahead of you,"

"Can't you come..." Jemima asked, looking up at Paniya with round eyes.

"I'm sorry...but some things you gotta do on your own. I have my own things to attend to...you have to find your mother," Paniya explained, and Jemima shook her head.

"I don't understand," she mumbled, looking down at her paws.

"Trust me. This is something that you have to accomplish on your own," she assured the young kitten, and she sighed, lying down.

"I don't wanna be alone...I don't know what to do," Jemima murmured, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Don't cry. Being on the street means being an adult. If you wanna find your mother, you gotta grow up," Paniya's kind attitude was fading, and was replaced by the tough street-cat that she was. "Now, are you done?"

Jemima blinked away the tears, cleared her throat and then looked up at Paniya and nodded. She didn't want to seem like a kitten to the cat.

"Now...I'm gonna give you four guidelines. Okay?" Jemima nodded. "Stay away from people, roads, stray cats and dogs,"

"And...that's all you're gonna say?" Jemima asked and Paniya nodded.

"Now sleep..." Paniya said, perching herself atop some boxes.

---meanwhile---

"You haven't seem Jemima anywhere...have you sir?" Victoria asked softly, watching Munkustrap.

The cat looked so sad, sitting alone in his den. His gaze turned to Victoria, his once happy eyes now cold and depressed.

"No...I'm sure she's around..." Munkustrap muttered,

"I've checked with all the other cats...nobody has seen her..." Victoria said softly, and Munkustrap frowned in thought.

"Now that you mention it...I don't recall seeing her in the den this morning...or at breakfast," Munkustrap said.

His eyes widened and he leapt to the opening to his den, where Victoria sat. He scanned the alley, and saw a couple of cats looking around.

"Has anyone seen Jemima?" he called, and the rest of the cats shook their heads.

Panic rose in his chest, and he made a quick look of the alley, checking in tight spaces.

"She's gone..." he muttered in disbelief, sitting in the middle of the alley.

"Something up Stripey? You look a little tense," Rumpelteazer teased Munkustrap, nudging him on the shoulder. He brushed her off and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Mungojerrie asked, coming up being Rumpelteazer.

"Jemima's gone," he muttered, the wheels ticking in his head, "I have to set up a search party..."

Rumpelteazer shared a glance of concern with Mungojerrie, and he nodded in agreement.

"If this helps...she spoke to us earlier...something about...Calypso..." Rumpelteazer said softly, and Munkustrap's head whipped up.

"Impossible...Calypso is dead. We all saw him take the tumble..." Munkustrap said softly, and Victoria watched him quizzically.

Munkustrap ignored her and called the Jellicle's to a meeting.

"As you know, Bombalurina left the alley last night, and I have reason to believe that Jemima tried to follow her...and now she is lost," Munkustrap said, sounding a lot calmer than he felt.

Panic rose in his throat like bile, and he wanted to get out and find his daughter straight away, but he had to remain cool. The other cats were murmuring, and he held a paw up to stop them.

"I would like most of you to be looking. Mungo, Jelly, Asparagus, Tanto, Corio, Demeter, Teazer, Quaxo, Victoria and I will go look...the rest will stay here and look after the rest of the kittens, plus protect the alley from intruders,"

The cats nodded, and Munkustrap started out the alley.

"Quaxo, Vic and Deme...you can follow me. Mungo, Teazer and Asparagus can go that way, and Tanto, Corio and Jelly can go the other way. We'll all report here by midnight, if she isn't found, a few of us will look tomorrow, and we keep going until we find her," Munkustrap said softly, and they nodded, going their separate ways.

Munkustrap started along the alley wall, trying to sniff out her scent. Demeter, Victoria and Quaxo followed him silently, looking around.

"Why do you think she left?" Munkustrap called to Demeter, and she sighed

"Because she probably heard you and Bombe fighting..." she called back, and he muttered something.

Demeter ran to catch up with him, and looked at him hard.

"Why did the fight start, anyway?" she asked

"Calypso," Munkustrap muttered softly, and Demeter fell silent, "You know...it wasn't your fault,"

Demeter shook her head.

"Tugger and I should've kept a closer eye on him...Tanto and Corio knew something was up..." she said softly

"We were only teenagers...we didn't know any better...and we certainly didn't know how to look after a stray..." Munkustrap muttered

"I know...but it's still hard. He was so young..." Demeter murmured, and Quaxo cleared his throat awkwardly

"Uh...who is Calypso?" He asked, and Demeter looked at Munkustrap.

"Maybe we should tell them..." she said softly, and Munkustrap nodded.

As they ran along the sidewalk, dodging people, Demeter started to recall the tale of Calypso.

_Bombalurina came rushing into the alley, a dark fur ball in her mouth. She placed it down on some paper, and looked around. _

"_Munk? Tug? Deme? Cav?" she called, until all four of them were in front of her. _

"_What is it?" Munkustrap asked, curiously staring at the shivering bundle. _

"_I found him. He was all alone in a dumpster...I saved him." Bombalurina said, shooting Macavity an awkward glance._

"_Well...I'm sure he'll fit right in...What do we do with him?" Munkustrap asked, licking Bombalurina on the cheek._

"_I don't know..." Bombalurina said, stumped.  
__  
"I'll look after him..." Demeter said softly and all eyes turned to her. _

"_But you and Macavity have already got Quaxo..." Munkustrap commented, and Demeter shrugged, grinning up at Macavity. _

"_I don't think another one will hurt," he said softly, smiling down at Demeter. _

"_Then it's settled," Bombalurina said, and Demeter and Macavity nodded. _

"So Calypso was just some stray that Bombalurina found in a dumpster. What's so special about him?" Victoria asked.

"Well...I grew very close to Calypso, and after Macavity left me, and you were born, Vic, there was some trouble. I had fallen in love with Tugger, and we were looking after Calypso, when suddenly the lights went out. The alley was pitch black...nobody could see a thing. When the lights were back on, Calypso was gone. We followed his scent, and saw him and another cat trying to climb a fence..." Demeter stopped talking, unable to continue.

"And he fell, to his death. If the fall didn't kill him, then the pack of dogs that were in the yard certainly did..." Munkustrap finished, and Demeter sighed.

Victoria and Quaxo fell silent, thinking about Calypso, while Munkustrap and Demeter led them off the path. They quickly ran through a park, trying to find other cats to talk to.

"So...what did my sister say to you?" Demeter asked, and Munkustrap sighed

"When we were fighting, she told me she only chose me because Tugger didn't. I'm not sure if she meant it, because she apologised that night...then, a couple of minutes before she left, she told me 'There are so many things I do not know about the world, and I can hardly understand them if I stay here, tied down with you. I'm leaving, and I'm probably not going to return. Tell Jem I'm sorry, and tell her I'll always love her,'" Munkustrap recited, and Demeter sniffed

"I can't believe she abandoned Jemima...she's heartless..." Demeter said sourly, and Munkustrap sighed

"We told Jem that we'd always love each other...I don't know how this will change her...I only hope she'll grow from this experience." Munkustrap said sadly.

"Jemima is strong. Somehow, I know she'll be fine," Victoria inputted, and Munkustrap nodded.

"I miss her..." Quaxo said softly, without thinking. He immediately blushed, and Munkustrap grinned back at her.

"You guys will make a great couple..." he muttered, and Quaxo blushed harder.

**_A/N: You guys don't mind a little incest, do you? Haha, they're cats, so I guess it's okay.... ahaha, so Munkustrap seems okay with the prospect of Quaxo and Jemima, and it seems as if Jem has to carry on alone. Poor kitten...oh, and you know a little more about Calypso...but trust me, that was only one side of the story....hehehehe _**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hahaha! Another uber long chapter. I had lots of fun writing this one...**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

* * *

The next morning, Jemima woke up with the sun, lying under the dumpster. She was alone. Panic started to rise in her chest, but she forced it down and looked around. With a sigh, she started out of the alley. Keeping to Paniya's advice, she kept to the shadows and hurried through the town. After a few minutes, she realized she had no idea where she was going.

With a sob, she started running again, hoping that she'd find the river. Swallowing hard, she entered another alley, slowly walking down the length of it. Light came from the other side, and she sighed with relief. Walking faster towards it, she spotted a large gate to the side. Curiously, she walked towards it, and a strong smell floated toward her. She realized she hadn't eaten as her stomach growled hungrily. Quickly jumping over the gate, she started towards the window where the smell was coming from.

Loud barking interrupted her advance, and she froze; her head whipping towards the sound. Two large St. Bernard's had their eyes trained on her, but she couldn't move. They snarled, but the kitten still couldn't move. By the time they started advancing; Jemima regained her sense and shrieked, only provoking them further. They launched themselves forward, slobbering and drooling, and Jemima quickly turned, leaping forward.

From where she was, the gate seemed miles away, but she hurried towards it, her heart thumping in her throat. With a leap, she managed to cling onto the fence, but only halfway up. The dogs were directly behind her, and one managed to graze her back foot with a tooth. She squealed, and clawed her way up to the top of the gate, keeping her tail tucked closely to herself. Once at the top, she leaped off and started running, ignoring the pain in her legs. She left the alley and just ran, dodging people until she found herself in a deserted backstreet.

Collapsing onto the pavement, she inspected her back leg. It wasn't bleeding, and there was a small scratch. Her front leg was bleeding, and it looked like she'd scratched it on something. Tears filled her eyes as she recovered from the shock, and she licked her wound gently. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and stood up, staring up at the sky. It was roughly midday, and she was terribly hungry. Finding another alley, she cautiously ate from a small rubbish can, until she wasn't starving anymore.

"I am a cat, daughter of the leader Munkustrap. I can't give up!" Jemima reassured herself, taking a tentative step towards the street again.

"Daughter of Munkustrap? Is that supposed to mean something?" A large white Persian queen sat on a landing, looking down at her.

"You're a bit young to be out here all alone…" she muttered, jumping down to her level.

"Who are you?" Jemima asked softly,

"Ah…a lot of people call me Griddle. Where are you headed…maybe I can help," she said, and she smiled a little.

"I need to get to the river,"

The alley cats had returned from their searching, but nobody found a trace of Jemima. The next morning, Munkustrap woke up to the frantic prodding of Tugger.

"Get up!" he practically shouted, and Munkustrap opened his eyes, frowning. "Jenny's back…she has some news about Jem!"

Munkustrap immediately sprang to his paws and hurried outside, spotting Jenny sitting in the middle of the alley. She gave him a sad look when she saw him, and he jumped down to her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. My people wouldn't let me leave," Jenny apologized, "Anyway. One of my people picked up Jemima in the street and brought her home, but she escaped when she saw me. She obviously doesn't want to be found,"

Munkustrap sighed and nodded, thanking Jenny for the news.

"I must return home…sorry for the lack of information. If I do hear of anything, or see her, I'll let you know." Jenny said and Munkustrap nodded.

Munkustrap stretched, and called the alley cats towards him.

"I want to go and search again…in the same groups, going the same ways." Munkustrap explained, and Mungojerrie spoke up.

"I hate to do this, but Teazer and I must leave. We have…matters to attend to. Of course, on our way home, we'll look out for Jemima, but we really need to leave," he said, and Munkustrap nodded.

"Of course, and thank you for everything," Munkustrap said, and they nodded, starting towards the entrance.

"Uh…Asparagus, you team up with Jelly and you two can go the way that Mungo and Teazer were going. Corio and Tanto, continue the same way you guys were going," the cats nodded and they all started head outside.

"Do you think we'll ever find her?" Victoria whispered to Quaxo

"I hope so…" he muttered, following Munkustrap and Demeter.

Jemima followed the queen happily; glad she was getting some help. They cut through alleys, went across streets, and headed further and further into a darker part of the city. She started getting a little worried as they entered a large area.

"Come on…not much further," Griddle assured her, and she nodded, picking up the pace a little.

She led Jemima through a doorway, and sitting in the middle of the circular room was a large tom, with his back to the two cats. As he turned around, Griddle placed a firm paw on Jemima's collar. Jemima frowned, then turned to the tom. She shrieked when she recognized him.

"Macavity!" she half-hissed, half-squeaked.

With an evil laugh, he smiled.

"Thank you Griddlebone, you have done well, although, I have no use for her yet. Take her to the prisoners section and have fun…but don't kill her," Macavity warned, and Jemima started to panic, turning around.

Griddlebone had held Jemima's collar firmly, and wouldn't let the young kitten move.

"Thank you, sir," Griddlebone laughed, and dragged Jemima into another room.

"No! Let me go!" Jemima screeched, tears forming in her eyes.

With a bit of effort, Griddlebone hurled her into a room filled with four healthy toms, grinning wickedly.

"Have fun boys…but don't you dare kill her. Macavity will have your heads for it," Griddlebone laughed, and flicked the door closed with her tail.

Jemima cowered in the room, staring at the four toms. She sobbed as they came closer, and they laughed.

"How old are you, love?" a black British short-hair asked, stifling a laugh

"It's none of your business!" Jemima shrieked, and the other's laughed.

"Come on…look, let me introduce myself. I'm Samuel," the British short-hair said, then turned to the other toms. "Come on, be gentlemen,"

A Russian Blue snorted. "There ain't nothing gentlemanly about us…but whatever. I'm Russell,"

"Name's Miles" a grey Burmilla laughed at Russell.

The last tom, a dark brown Burmese, blinked slowly, then said in a soft, husky voice "Musk,"

Jemima had startled trembling from fear, and couldn't understand what was going on.

"Where am I?" she asked, and Musk blinked

"It's none of your business," he said softly and the others laughed

"You're in Macavity's den…and you won't be getting out anytime soon. I'd just keep your mouth shut and relax," Miles said and Jemima whimpered

"Oh shut up," Russell called, and walked towards her, cocking his head to the side. "You're actually really pretty, if it weren't for that annoying scared issue,"

He lifted a paw and trailed a claw down her face gently, just brushing the skin underneath her fur. She jerked away and swiped him across the face, jumping away. With a hiss, he advanced and she mewed pitifully. He raised his paw to strike her, and she cowered.

"Enough Russell!" A sharp voice shouted, and the tom stopped, glaring at Jemima.

All four toms turned to see a large calico staring hard at them. When Jemima opened her eyes, she gazed at the tom. Her mouth opened in surprise when she recognized him as Mungojerrie, but she didn't say anything when she saw the panicked look in his eyes.

"Leave her…she's mine," he said sourly, and the toms nodded, bowing their heads.

They left the room and shut the door behind them. As soon as they were gone, Jemima flung herself at Mungojerrie.

"Oh…I'm so glad to see you. Thank you!" she cried, sobbing into his paws.

"Jemima…how did you end up here…" he asked, obviously distressed.

"I followed someone…they said they would help me…they didn't" she said, looking up at him.

"Did they hurt you?" Mungojerrie asked, but Jemima shook her head. "Good, I'm taking you home,"

"No! You can't. I have to find my mother," she cried, but Mungojerrie shook his head.

"I either take you home, or I take you to Macavity," Mungojerrie said, a little sadly.

"What?" Jemima asked, backing up in disbelief.

"I'm a double agent. When I'm with the Jellicles, I work with the Jellicles. When I'm with Macavity, I work for Macavity. There is no middle ground." Mungojerrie explained, but Jemima looked at him blankly.

"Why are you with Macavity in the first place?" Jemima asked

"I'm repaying a debt." He said curtly, cut off by a tapping on the door. "Quick, lie down,"

Jemima looked at him oddly, and he groaned, striding up to her.

"Play along," he whispered, pushing her down.

She complied, and lay on her side. Mungojerrie stood over her, and told the person to come in.

"Sorry for disturbing you…Macavity would like to see the girl…" Musk muttered, observing them.

"Thank you…I'll be out in a second," Mungojerrie said softly, and waited until the door was shut again before stepping away from Jemima.

She sat up, her eyes wide with fear.

"Well, come on," he said. "Sorry…I have to make it look good,"

He grabbed her collar roughly and pulled her out of the room, returning to the circular room they were in before. This time, Macavity was flanked by Miles and Samuel.

"Good…" Macavity hissed, seeing Jemima. "Bring her here,"

Mungojerrie obliged, placing the young kitten at Macavity's paws. Looking behind him, Jemima saw Rumpelteazer, along with two other queens, lying on a bed of pillows, looking upset. When she spotted Jemima, her eyes widened, but she didn't move. Macavity leaned down, staring at Jemima.

"My…you've grown…" he sneered and Jemima looked away from him.

She looked towards Mungojerrie, her eyes pleading at him. He looked away, obviously pained by what was happening.

"Ah…you recognize your fellow Jellicle, don't you? Means you probably recognize the one behind me too," Macavity said, and Rumpelteazer sighed.

"What do you want from me?" Jemima asked softly, not looking at him

"Silence. You only speak when spoken to!" Miles hissed, and Jemima cowered slightly.

"Gently Miles…she's only a kitten after all," Macavity said, and Miles nodded. "To answer your question, nothing. I don't want anything from you…at least, not yet. In time, you'll find out-"

A large bang was heard and Bombalurina sprang into the room from a side door, her wide frantic eyes sweeping the room.

"Jemima?" Bombalurina shouted, surprised to see her.

"Mum!" Jemima cried, and Macavity hissed.

"Miles, Samuel…deal with her," Macavity shouted,

"Jem, Bombe Run! Kallie, Tallie, Teazer, get Miles and Samuel! Musk, help me!" Mungojerrie shouted.

The two queens sitting with Rumpelteazer sprang up and launched themselves at Miles and Samuel before they reached Bombalurina and Jemima. Musk and Mungojerrie attacked Macavity while Jemima and Bombalurina made their escape. They ran through the giant place, and finally found the outside.

"What about the Jellicles?" Jemima cried

"They'll be fine. We gotta get out of here!" Bombalurina said, and Jemima frowned.

"No," Jemima said, and turned, running towards the steps to the top of the building.

Bombalurina's eyes widened, but she quickly followed her daughter. They stayed perched on the top of the building, waiting for their friends to come out.

"Why…why did you leave…" Jemima asked, glancing at her mother briefly.

"I…I had to find someone," she said

"Calypso?" Jemima asked, and her mother nodded. "Did you find him?"

Bombalurina shook her head, and Jemima shook her head

"Why didn't you say goodbye…" she asked and Bombalurina sighed

"You would have wanted to come…and I couldn't risk that."

"You walked out on daddy and abandoned me…"

"I know…and I'm sorry…but this was more important,"

Jemima's eyes widened, and then Bombalurina realized what she said.

"Oh, no. That's not what I meant" Bombalurina started, but Jemima cut her off

"No, it's exactly what you meant. Calypso is more important than me and daddy, and you left to go be with him. I get it…but you could've just told me, I would have understood a little better. And if you had told me, I wouldn't have gone after you and gotten in this mess," Jemima said, tears filling her eyes.

"You came after me?" Bombalurina asked "On your own?"

Jemima nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Where's your father?"

"I don't know…" she said, and Bombalurina suddenly looked very guilty.

After a few more minutes of silence, Jemima saw Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer and Musk come out of the entrance. She leaped down the steps and they all met up.

"Come on, let's go back to the alley," Mungojerrie said, but Bombalurina stopped.

"No…I can't go back," she said and Mungojerrie hissed

"Who cares? Worst case scenario is you'll turn into a Grizabella. But we all know that won't happen," Rumpelteazer exclaimed

"Now is not the time!" Musk interrupted,

"Musk is right. We'll discuss this at the alley. We left Macavity wounded, but no doubt he'll send henchmen to get us. We must warn the other Jellicles, and hope to the Everlasting Cat that they're back from looking," Mungojerrie said, and they nodded, following him.

The trip back to the alley seemed a lot shorter than Jemima remembered, but she did stop a lot, and she didn't take shortcuts. It took them only an hour to return, but by the end, Jemima was puffed. She hadn't been eating properly, and her paws were rough and sore from running for two days. Plus, her front leg hurt from her scratch. They were across the street from the alley when the sun started setting, and Jemima sighed with relief.

Mungojerrie entered the alley, calling for Munkustrap. When Jemima saw him, she stopped dead. He was gaunt and sickly, but when he saw Jemima, his eyes widened and he cried out in joy. He ran to her, scooping her up and hugging her tightly. The rest of the alley cats came down to greet them, and Victoria and Quaxo practically tackled Jemima when they saw her.

When Munkustrap spotted Bombalurina, he nodded at her, but did not go up to her. Bombalurina bit her lip, and was greeted warmly by the rest of the alley. Musk stood awkwardly next to Mungojerrie, awaiting orders.

"Munkustrap…we have a little problem," Mungojerrie said softly, calling him over

"What kind of problem,"

"We're expecting an attack. I found Jem inside Macavity's place, and Bombalurina was there too…we escaped, but there is no doubting that he's gonna come and take them right back," he muttered, and Munkustrap nodded. "Musk is going to stay here…he was under management from Macavity too, and he escaped with us. He's a Jellicle too…and he's your brother,"

Munkustrap frowned and looked at Musk a little closer.

"I am the sixth son of Deuteronomy, you are Munkustrap, no?" he asked, and Munkustrap nodded with a smile.

As he did, Tugger, Plato, Admetus and Asparagus sauntered in, happy looks on their faces. When they saw Jemima and Bombalurina, they greeted them, then Tugger announced the news.

"They both passed…dinner is on them," he laughed, and there was some appreciative mewing coming from the other cats.

"Plato and Admetus went for their hunting test today…they're officially toms," Victoria explained, and Jemima nodded, going up to congratulate them.

"Daddy looks rather sick…is he okay?" Jemima asked when she returned, watching her father

"He was worried…he stopped eating and sleeping…I think he went out to look for you at night," Quaxo said, and Jemima nodded, going up to her father.

She nuzzled him, and he looked down at her, surprise on his face.

"Thank you…for looking," she said and he smiled, placing a paw on her back.

"You hungry? Come eat," he said, and they started to enjoy the small meal that Tugger, Plato, Admetus and Asparagus had brought back.

Once the Jellicles had eaten their fill, Munkustrap called them to the middle of the alley.

"We're expecting an attack. The reunion of the Jellicles will commence tomorrow night, but for now, we must be cautious. Macavity may send his henchmen, so we need everyone available to fight to be ready. This fight is not just between my brother and myself. He kidnapped my child, and has caused havoc to this alley, and this is a war now. This means I need the kittens to be looked after. Jelly, would you mind? There are only four kittens now. I want the rest of you, excluding Bombalurina, to be on guard," he said, and the cats nodded.

Bombalurina looked like she was going to argue, and Munkustrap faced her.

"You need to rest, you look like you're about to collapse," he informed her, and she raised an eyebrow

"And you don't? You need to rest just as much as I do. I will protect this alley, as a way of making up for why I left," she said, and Munkustrap finally nodded, turning to Musk.

"Will you help us?" he asked and Musk nodded firmly.

"Tugger, Alonzo!" Munkustrap shouted, and the two toms walked over to him.

"This is Musk…another brother," Munkustrap introduced them, and they both greeted him warmly.

"How many do we have fighting?" Alonzo asked

"Seventeen," Munkustrap said softly, and he nodded.

"Macavity usually has nineteen members on hand…four cats were killed and Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer and I left…plus, he is wounded also, making thirteen cats; eight healthy toms, one wounded tom and four healthy queens to fight...," Musk said, reassuring Munkustrap.

"We have ten toms and seven queens. It's going to be interesting," Tugger inputted.

"Battle strategy?" Alonzo asked, and Munkustrap sighed

"Hold on…uh…okay…everyone gets their own fight except the new kittens. Musk, you and I will take on Macavity himself. Tugger, please help Victoria, Alonzo, help Plato and Asparagus, would you help Admetus?" Munkustrap said, speaking to the whole alley.

Asparagus nodded, but Bombalurina spoke up

"And if all thirteen don't show up….what if he only brings half?" she asked

"If there are less cats, I want at least one Jellicle on each henchman. The remaining should help those who appear to be struggling. Once you are certain nobody needs help, I want you to help me and Musk take on Macavity," Munkustrap said, and the Jellicles nodded.

"Tonight…Tantomile and Alonzo, would you be on watch?" he asked and the two cats nodded. "Bombalurina, Demeter, Tugger and Jemima, please come to the den. We all need to talk,"

Once the four of them were inside the den, Munkustrap sighed.

"Over the last couple of weeks, things have been a little touchy between all of us. Now I know, it was definitely about Calypso. Now…tell me what happened," he said "Bombe…I want your story first,"

"I left because I thought I could find Calypso…and so I caught the train, headed downtown and stayed at the river. I asked around, and decided that he was dead…" Bombalurina said softly, looking at the ground. "I saw Rumpelteazer heading out of the building, so I stopped to chat. She told me about an arrangement that she and Mungo had with Macavity, and I wanted to help. It was purely a coincidence that I found Jem…"

Munkustrap nodded, and he turned to Jemima

"What happened to you Jem?" he asked, and she bravely spoke up.

"I left because I was worried, and so I ran, until some person picked me up. I went to Jenny's place, and the person there fed me. A Persian named Paniya helped me get out, and she helped me find food. She also took me to see Skimbleshanks, and he told us that you had taken the train to the river. She left me on my own, and I ran again. I got chased by dogs, and then Griddlebone found me and told me she'd take me to the river, but she lead me to Macavity's. Four toms were harassing me, but Mungojerrie rescued me, and then mum found me," Jemima recounted, and Munkustrap smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said, nuzzling her once again.

"I don't understand why you need us," Demeter said, and Munkustrap nodded.

"I want you guys to talk about Calypso, because blaming yourselves and fighting clearly didn't get us anywhere. We were all teenagers, we were stupid and we didn't know what we were doing, but Calypso's death is what made us who we are today," Munkustrap said, and Demeter turned to face her sister.

They stared at each other, until Demeter finally broke.

"I'm sorry. You were right…there was no point in staying upset about it. Munk is right, we were stupid," Demeter gushed, as the two of them nuzzled

"What do you mean, 'were'," Tugger grinned, and the three of them laughed.

Jemima smiled a little sadly, and watched the three friends. Bombalurina turned to Munkustrap.

"I'm sorry…for running out on you. I was being a…" she glanced at Jemima before choosing her words carefully, "Well let's just say I was being a bad mate. You were right, of course, and you really shouldn't have let me ba-" her babbling was cut off by him licking her, and Jemima squealed with delight.

With a grin, Bombalurina licked him back, and Demeter looked up at Tugger.

"It's late…we should all get some sleep," Munkustrap said, and they all nodded. "Tugger, could you and Mungojerrie relieve the guards later on tonight?"

Tugger nodded and he and Demeter left together.

"Uh Daddy…could I go see Victoria and Quaxo before I go to sleep?" Jemima asked, and Munkustrap ruffled the fur on her head, before nodding.

She grinned and leaped down to the alley floor, before finding her two friends.

"We're so glad you're safe Jem…" Victoria said happily, and Quaxo grinned shyly

"I was really worried," he said, and Jemima purred slightly.

"I'll leave you two alone, but I want to talk to you after Jem," Victoria said, walking away.

Quaxo and Jemima sat on a ledge, staring up at the moon together as Jemima retold her story.

"You must've been really brave," Quaxo said, inching towards her.

"There were times when I just wanted to curl up in a ball and just cry…but I'm glad I didn't," Jemima admitted

"You seem older…maturity-wise," he said softly, and she smiled

"I had to do a lot of growing up," Jemima sighed, "What have you been up to?"

"Not much, it was pretty boring without you," Quaxo said, smiling shyly

Jemima bit her lower lip, before gently licking him on the cheek. He blushed furiously, but licked her back. With a smile, she stood up and pranced away.

"I better go see what your sister wanted…night Quaxo,"

He stared after her, wishing her a goodnight.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh...what a perfect way to end a story. **

**Joking, Joking. I wouldn't leave it there - that would be cruel. All seems well and good, but like I said to one of my awesome reviewers, it's going to get very dark, very soon. I've been thinking about changing the rating, due to what is going to happen...but I'm not sure if I'm going to put it in there. It's nothing too bad, just some implied stuff....do you think it needs a rating change? Anyway, I like this chapter....did anyone else?**

**Note: Offically my longest chapter ever!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Holy Crap! It's been like forever! How quickly a month goes by... I've been having lots of trouble with my mother and transport, so I've been uber busy. I also lost all internet connection, because I went to my dad's, and there was this horrible storm that knocked out our internet, so I've been basically just been writing notes in my sketch pads and stuff, and now I've finally been able to put it on paper - cuz I'm finally back at my mums for...maybe this week. Anyway, I've been having fun horse riding and stuff, but I'd really like to be back at my dads....  
Kinda funny, I post the longest chapter ever, and then you don't hear from me. It's a good thing I'm not in a relationship. Oh wait...I am O.o...Kinda....**_

_**Disclaimer: I own some, but most I don't...don't steal please XD**_

* * *

Jemima found the white queen on a ledge at the back of the alley, staring up at the moon. The light on her pale coat made her glow, and appear ghost-like.

"Vic?" she asked as she approached, and Victoria smiled, turning her head.

"Come sit," Victoria said, and Jemima obliged, settling down next to her. "It's been a hectic week,"

Jemima nodded, and closed her eyes, sighing heavily.

"I sure hope I never have to be alone again…it's…sad, and depressing," Jemima muttered, and Victoria nodded, turning her gaze to the moonlight again.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Jemima asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah…I, uh…met a tom," Victoria said after a few seconds, her white cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson.

Jemima's face broke into a grin, and she stared at Victoria curiously.

"When you say 'met', you mean, as in, not from this alley?" Jemima clarified, and Victoria nodded happily.

"The day after you left, I went out on my own, to think and to try and find you. After a while, I stopped paying attention to where I was going, and I just bumped into him," Victoria giggled, and Jemima stared at her with wide eyes, silently urging her to continue. "He apologized…a pure gentle-tom…"

"Even though you were the one who bumped into him?" Jemima cried, and Victoria nodded proudly.

"As fascinating as this conversation is, I'm afraid I'm going to have to bring it to a close," a cold, sneering voice said, and Jemima and Victoria looked up in alarm.

Macavity, flanked by Miles, Russell and two other unfamiliar toms, stood above them, perched on a landing a couple of feet above the alley. Jemima shrieked, and Victoria screamed, trying to alert the Jellicles. The two unfamiliar toms jumped down and tried to grab them, but the two queens were ready. They jumped to the side and tackled their attackers, keeping them at bay. With a cry of anger, Russell and Miles threw themselves at the two young queens, but were stopped, mid-air.

Munkustrap and Demeter had launched themselves at the two toms, taking them down easily.

"Demeter…kill them," Munkustrap hissed, and Demeter looked at him in alarm.

"You sure," she asked, struggling to keep the tom down.

"We've suffered too much already," Munkustrap said softly, and with a bit of reluctance, he tore the skin from Mile's neck repeatedly, killing him.

Demeter finished the deed quickly and returned to her daughter and her niece. Alonzo and Quaxo had come to their aid, and Demeter nodded when they looked at her. Jemima and Victoria both looked away when the two toms were slain, and Jemima bit her lip.

She suddenly remembered Macavity and looked up to where he should have been, but the landing was bare.

"Nine more to go…come on," Munkustrap said, a determined look on his face.

He went to the center of the alley and called the rest of the Jellicles to the middle.

"There are nine more henchmen to come, including Macavity himself. Do not hesitate to kill the beasts…they do not deserve to live after torturing us!" Munkustrap called, and his speech was met with approving mews and yowls from his family. "I want us all to stay together. Kittens and Older cats need to pair up with fully grown Toms and Queens, and you have to keep an eye on your counterpart. We must all stay in the middle, and make sure everyone stays safe!"

The alley quickly joined, kittens and older cats lying in the middle, with the healthier cats creating a defensive circle, keeping watch at every corner of the alley.

"What if they don't come tonight?" Demeter asked softly, and Munkustrap thought quickly.

"We keep this position. I don't care what happens, we stay in this protective circle. We wait for them to come to us. It may seem boring, but I don't want to lose any of you. You're all my family and you've been here through the good and bad, in darkness and in light. I owe it to you all that I can keep you safe," Munkustrap said, and the cats thanked him.

"Spectacular speech, my brother, but this time, even you won't be able to save your precious family…" Macavity hissed, with the nine remaining cats behind him.

Munkustrap faced him, the Jellicles flanking him in a defensive formation. For a few seconds, Macavity and Munkustrap stared at each other, neither looking away. Finally, Munkustrap gave a disgusted groan, and hissed.

"For the Everlasting Cat's sake, what is your problem? Why do you hate me so much? What is wrong with me and my family?" Munkustrap asked and Macavity was speechless.

"What?" he asked, and Munkustrap felt like he was a teenager again, arguing with his older brother.

"Why do you pick on us? What did we do?" Munkustrap cried, clearly frustrated.

Macavity sat on the pavement, just outside the alley, and looked at his brother long and hard. As he relaxed, Munkustrap saw his brother in the tom once more.

"You don't know?" Macavity's voice rose, and lost the innocence of his teenage years again. "What didn't you do, Munkustrap? You want to know why I pick on you and your family…want to know why I seek revenge. Take a step into my paw prints and you'll see why. I'm the oldest child of Deuteronomy, ready to carry on the legacy of the Jellicles. Instead, our father loves you more, and then I go and make one little mistake, and ruin my chances completely."

Macavity was hissing as he talked, but Munkustrap didn't understand.

"Mistake?" he asked and Macavity looked at him as if he were a dung-beetle.

"Are you half-witted? I got Bombalurina pregnant!"

**A/N: Did everyone go "OH SH**"? I certainly did. I wasn't gonna leave it there, but I promise to start writing the next chapter right away. See...everything is falling into place...and guess what? A sequel is on the rise. Yeh, instead of making an uber long story, I'm gonna take the end half of this one and turn it into the sequel. It'll just...do something. XD. **


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Okay-dae. Like I promised, this one was just written. It's another shorty, but this one and the previous one should hopefully make up for the month I missed. Probably not, but still. If I was keeping to my schedule still, I should be like...in the fourth chapter of the sequel by now O.o o.O Oh well. This one has maybe one or two chapters left...and they're not very plesant. BTW - thanks for all the advice about the rating change eariler - I decided to leave the whole thing about that out. I disliked the idea...._**

**_Disclaimer: Yeh, you know the drill_**

* * *

"Are you half-witted? I got Bombalurina pregnant!"

A coughing, choking sound from Munkustrap's left made him realize that he hadn't misheard his brother. Bombalurina was wide-eyed, and the Jellicles were all shooting her and Munkustrap surprised looks. Munkustrap was bubbling inside, but he kept it down.

Not now, later, he told himself, and continued to look at Macavity. Macavity's eyes widened and his face broke out into a grin.

"You didn't know? Oh, this is just delicious," he grinned manically, and Munkustrap hissed.

"Continue…" he muttered, his voice dangerously low.

"So, I, got Bombalurina, your girlfriend, pregnant," Macavity drew the sentence out, enjoying every moment of it. "Don't you remember? When she decided to explore the city? Wasn't it a little suspicious that she was gone for a little over two months?"

"Enough Macavity," Munkustrap hissed, and Macavity chuckled to himself.

"Anyway, so Deuteronomy caught on, and told me to look after her, but I obviously didn't. I wanted nothing to deal with the kid. Besides, I already had little one on the side…my dear Quaxo," Macavity continued, and another gasp filled the tense air.

Quaxo and Victoria had made the sound, and Macavity showed another look of surprise.

"They don't know either? They didn't know that I, the terrible Macavity, was their father? Why do you hide these things from your kittens? Your family is not as stable as you thought it was, Munkustrap," Macavity laughed, a horrible, evil laugh, but continued his story. "So, Deuteronomy called me heartless, and an unworthy son, and told me he was almost reconsidering having me as leader. Then Bombalurina showed up with her little brat, and Demeter volunteered us as his parents. Just before I found out that Demeter was pregnant with the other little one…I decided to leave. Deuteronomy approached me and told me I was no longer allowed to be leader, so I went to leave and Demeter found me."

The large tom was grinned evilly, watching the tension pass through the cats.

"Of course…it shouldn't matter anymore…" he said, watching the interactions between Demeter, Bombalurina and Munkustrap.

"There is one thing I don't understand…" Demeter spoke up softly, and Macavity turned his attention to her, grinning once more.

"Yes, my love," he asked, and she flinched

"Why didn't you protest? When I offered to look after Calypso…when we were together…you knew it was him. Why didn't you say no? You wanted nothing to do with the kitten in the first place, so why want him?" she asked, glaring at him.

"I wasn't completely heartless then. I hated the kitten, but I would do anything for you…" he said softly, remembering back to the days when he was younger.

"You have always been heartless. Being heartless wasn't something you became…you were born with it. First it was little, insignificant and barely recognized…but as you grew older…it fed on the bad things that happened, until it ate you instead. You're not Macavity anymore…you're just the shell," Jemima said quietly, and Macavity looked surprised

"The words of one so young, yet not as wise as she thinks she is," he said softly, standing up and hissing.

"I may be young…but I do know that you tore our family apart…and you can't ever redeem yourself for it," Jemima cried, and Munkustrap took her words as a cue.

"Attack!" He shouted, and the seventeen younger, healthy queens and toms sprang forward, taking on the nine cats that stood in the entrance.

Unprepared, the nine cats faltered slightly, but years of intense training kept them alive, as they regained their composure and fought back viciously. Bombalurina was crying as she fought, not daring to take on Macavity, even though she wanted to kill him. The battle didn't last long, and soon enough, four of the nine cats were dead, and they had cornered the remaining five were cornered.

Several of the Jellicles had suffered injuries, but whether they were fatal, nobody could tell. Munkustrap was weakening and was struggling to keep fighting, but the reassurance that the battle was nearly over gave him strength.

"This is what you've always wanted…isn't it brother?" Macavity asked, inching further into the corner.

"I can assure you that killing my older brother wasn't on my to-do list," Munkustrap retorted, and Macavity chuckled painfully.

"But you want to…don't you. You want me dead, so you'll never have to deal with me again…isn't that right,"

"Cav…it's no use talking. If you escape, your wounds will kill you before you recover. If you stay, you're dead. What you've done…it's unforgivable… and as much as I don't want to murder my brother, I have no other choice. You killed Calypso, not to ment-"

"What?" Macavity coughed hoarsely, staring at his brother. "Calypso…he's not dead…"

"Enough! Munkustrap, just do it!" Tugger cried and Munkustrap sighed, taking a deep breath.

"May the Everlasting Cat have mercy on your soul…for we could never," Munkustrap whispered, and Macavity nodded, already accepting his fate.

He tilted his head up, allowing a clear path to his neck. The pain in his eyes reflected into Munkustrap's, but Macavity wasn't sad. He smiled, a wicked smile before swallowing hard.

"Do it," he whispered, and Munkustrap nodded, hesitating only slightly before swiping his brother's neck, flinging him to the side.

The large tom didn't retaliate. He just hissed in pain, and lay on his side, waiting for the blow that would kill him. Now the tom looked scared and sad, but he just smiled sadly at his brother. When Macavity was out of the picture, the four cats left over were quickly eliminated by the remaining Jellicles, but Munkustrap couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Harden up, you old softie…" Macavity whispered painfully, finally reverting back to the tom that Munkustrap remembered. "Just do it…and do it quickly,"

"Cav…"

"DO IT!" he roared, and Munkustrap gathered the last amount of strength he had and pounced, ripping the flesh away from his neck.

With a cry, Macavity shuddered and went limp, and Munkustrap lay over his body, weeping silently. He had hated the cat with his very soul, and he couldn't wait to kill him, but now that he was dead, Munkustrap felt guilty. He had been the reason his brother turned into what he was.

"It's different, from a different perspective," Musk murmured, making Munkustrap jump. "He used to always talk about you…about how you screwed up his life. But…he always ended his ramblings with something about never regretting it, and enjoying the torment that he inflicted on you. I don't think he's going to want you to dwell over this, like he dwelled on his leadership…"

"Thank you…for that…" Munkustrap muttered, and Musk nodded, stepping away.

Thoughts zoomed around Munkustrap's head. He was lost and confused, with his past and future. He knew one thing about his present. He needed sleep, and that was for certain.

**A/N: It seems a little OOC to me...but I'm liking it, and that's the main thing...right? The next chapter will be the 'aftermath' of the battle. Who's wounded...who's dead, and who's heartbroken. Ehehehe....Not too long a wait...actually...maybe in the New Year. I'll be at my dads over Chrissy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Ughhh...it's been a while. I don't like this chapter. I really dislike it for some reason. Oh well, it's the last chapter, so it might just be my imagination. _ **

Munkustrap woke up in the same place he had collapsed. His eyes stung from the gravel and rocks that had found their way into his eye-lids, and he groaned as he stood up. He inspected the damage on himself first, but only found a few cuts and bruises, nothing serious. When he looked up, the junkyard was in ruins. Munkustrap didn't realise how much of a mess they'd caused as they were fighting, but it was clear that they'd bumped into more than one pillar while they were there.

A few conscious cats were milling about, dragging cats all over the place. Munkustrap made distinct forms out, and deciphered the several piles and groups of cats. Macavity and his henchmen were all piled into the corner, still and lifeless. Several cats that were yowling in pain were over in another corner. A lot of the older cats were tending to them, and the kittens were sitting with the other cats. So far, he hadn't spotted any of his friends that were dead.

All of a sudden, the conversation that he had had with Macavity came flooding back to him, and he scoffed in disgust. Bombalurina had cheated on him, for his brother. Worse, she'd had a kitten, with his brother.

Click.

Everything fell into place. Munkustrap remembered every time she had asked about Calypso. She was trying to find him, because he was her son. When she helped rescue Jemima from Macavity's lair, it wasn't a coincidence that she was there – she was going to Macavity for information. He shuddered and wobbled, feeling sick as he stood, surveying the damage.

"You okay brother?" Tugger asked softly, coming up beside him.

"Yeah...it's just been...a little overwhelming," Munkustrap sighed, and Tugger laughed sadly

"You can say that again," he murmured, and Munkustrap looked around.

"Did we...lose anyone?" Munkustrap managed to mutter, and Tugger nodded sadly.

"Admetus and Cassandra are...both gone. They were struck down early on...and the other cats are dealing...Quaxo was injured and Demeter is trying to fix him, and there are also a couple of injured cats, but they're not so bad...nothing a couple of days of rest isn't going to fix." Tugger mumbled, and Munkustrap shook his head sadly.

"We should hold a service for Admetus and Cassandra..." Munkustrap said sadly, and Tugger nodded, leaping onto a higher spot of junk.

"I'll inform the rest of the alley. Do you need anything else?" Tugger asked, being incredibly kind.

"Please...go and get Bombalurina for me...I would, like to speak to her...and when she's sure that Quaxo is okay, get Demeter here as well," Munkustrap said softly, and Tugger nodded, leaping away.

Munkustrap managed to pull himself onto a ledge, and after a few minutes, Bombalurina hesitantly stepped into his line of sight.

"Munkustrap..." she whispered, jumping up and standing next to him.

She was scared and trembling, and Munkustrap sighed, rolling over to look up at her.

"What happened? Why...why did you..." he couldn't bring himself to say it, but she understood.

"I...I...was young, and stupi-" she started, but Munkustrap cut her off.

"Those are excuses...I want the reason," he said calmly, although inside he was bubbling up.

"We weren't...doing anything. You didn't want to have any kittens because you were so focused on being leader, and remember the fight we had? I got angry because you paid no attention to me anymore, and I was lonely, so I ran off. Macavity found me...and he was so lovely...and I just lost track of everything," she mumbled, and Munkustrap narrowed his eyes.

"Fine..." he muttered, and stood up.

Bombalurina moved closer to him, nuzzling his side, but he jumped away from her as if he had been zapped.

"Munk?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes.

He shook his head angrily and bounded off the platform, leaving her. She sobbed, and collapsed onto the ledge, crying into her paws.

"Mommy..." Jemima's concerned voice came from behind the ledge.

Bombalurina looked up, seeing her kitten looking up at her with wide eyes, and she burst into tears again.

"I might have to leave...Jem," she mumbled softly, and the kitten jumped up and nuzzled her mother.

"I can't let you do that..." Munkustrap said from above, and she looked up. "You can't leave until Jemima hits adolescence. Even then, I'm not going to let you go. You have as much right as I do to raise Jemima. I can't take that away from you."

Bombalurina nodded, and looked down at Jemima.

"What's going on?" Jemima asked softly, and Bombalurina sighed.

"When I was younger, I made some mistakes...and your father found out the real truth, and now he's upset," she mumbled and Jemima watched her carefully.

"Was that what Macavity was talking about..." Jemima asked and Bombalurina. After a few minutes, Jemima's face lit up. "That means that Calypso is my half-brother..."

Bombalurina nodded sadly, and turned towards the cats.

"Cassandra and Admetus didn't make it," Jemima muttered, and tears formed in her eyes. "We used to be friends...and now they're...gone,"

"It's okay...do you want to go see how Quaxo is doing...I heard he was wounded," Bombalurina said softly, and Jemima nodded, standing up.

She headed toward Demeter's form, crouched over Quaxo. He was groaning in pain, but didn't seem to be close to dying. She cautiously walked over to him, and sat next to Victoria. She was sitting near Quaxo, but her head was turned towards the two dead bodies that were laid beside each other. Her face was tear-streaked, and she was constantly sobbing.

"You okay?" Jemima asked cautiously, and Victoria shook her head.

"Admetus and I...we were so close. Even after we broke up, we still stayed friends...and...now he's dead..." Victoria burst into tears and Jemima panicked, putting a paw on her back to try and calm her down.

"It's okay Jem...she'll settle down sooner or later..." Demeter said and Jemima managed to nod.

Quaxo groaned, and sat up. He had numerous scratches on his head and all the way down his body, but he seemed to be coping okay. She walked towards him and gently licked him on the cheek. He grinned at her and stood up, only groaning slightly.

"I'm good as new," he grinned, licking her back, then looked at her seriously. "How are you coping?"

Jemima didn't know how to cope. She was upset that her parents were fighting, that two of her friends were dead and she still didn't know if Calypso was dead or alive. She was happy, because Macavity was dead, and so were his henchmen, Quaxo was alive and she was free from danger. Yet Jemima couldn't decide how to feel.

"I'm...a little confused," she admitted, and Quaxo smiled.

"A lot has happened, it's all right to be confused," he mumbled.

"But...what now? We've defeated the big bad...do we just go on as normal?" Jemima asked, nuzzling his neck gently.

"I'm not sure...hopefully...we can just live life in peace. I've had enough adventures to last me at least three more Jellicle Balls," Quaxo grinned, and Jemima nodded in agreement.

"I think...Quax...I think I have to find Calypso. I'll bring him back to the alley, and my mother won't be upset anymore." She said softly and Quaxo sighed heavily, leading her to a box. "And...I have to go now,"

He jumped onto it, and nodded his head for her to follow.

"Sometimes things can't be fixed...and...maybe Calypso doesn't want to be found," Quaxo said gently, and Jemima frowned.

"Why wouldn't he want to be found? I need to find him," she said determinedly, and Quaxo hissed slightly.

"The last time you went out looking for someone you got lost and got into trouble. You could've died out there, and I don't want to lose you!" Quaxo practically shouted, and Jemima went silent, her wide eyes staring up at him in shock. He lowered his voice, putting on a gentler tone. "Look...maybe Calypso is dead. What then? You'll be searching for the rest of your life. I...I love you Jem...and...one day, I want you to love me back,"

Jemima shook her head in confusion.

"I do love you Quaxo," she said, licking his cheek.

"No Jem. I need a cats love, not a kittens. You're still a little young to understand love, and until you do understand, you can't say you love me," he said, and she frowned.

"I don't...understand," she said softly, and he nodded.

"Exactly. When you do understand, this conversation will make sense," he said softly, and she sighed

"I can't just stay here and do nothing though. I've got to find him," she said and Quaxo groaned slightly.

"Jem, you're starting to sound like your mother. You can't leave the alley anyway, you're underage," he said, and she shot him a mischievous grin.

"It didn't stop me before," she whispered

"Jem..." he warned, and she frowned.

"Don't speak like that to me...you're starting to sound like my father," she grinned, and he found it hard to stifle a laugh.

"I just don't want you to go," he whispered, nuzzling her gently.

"Come with me," she said, looking into his eyes.

He glanced into hers, frowning and licking his lips.

"You know I can't do that," he said softly.

"Why?" she asked,

"Because, we'll both get into trouble," he explained patiently

"Then you'll just have to protect me," she said, and he groaned.

"That's not what I meant,"

"I know," she giggled, flicking his chin with her tail. "Please. It'll get lonely without someone to help me."

Quaxo looked back at Munkustrap, who was sleeping on a lump of wood. He looked back at Jemima who was ready to jump over the fence.

"Are you coming?" she asked, getting into a crouching position.

He groaned in frustration, before taking a glance around the alley, making sure that nobody was watching.

"Fine, let's go," he said quickly, before he could change his mind

They sprung over the fence easily, hitting the pavement on the other side gracefully.

"Run," he mumbled, and she nodded, following him.

_This is my story, and this is my new adventure. _

**_A/N: {Insert scary, corny thoughts of the character here} Don't know why I did that. Seemed to fit at the time. Anywho, hope you enjoyed Jemima's story. Don't be upset, it doesn't end here. The sequel, Jemima's Adventure, is underway, and it'll be about Jemima and Quaxo's journey to find Calypso. If they find him, who knows. (pssst: I know)_**

**_Anyway, I had a question to ask. _**

**_Did anyone get the impression that Musk was Calypso? My mate was reading and she's like "OMG, Musk is totally Calypso, isn't he?" and I went. "Uh...no?" Just wanted to throw that thought out there. Until the sequel, I just wanna say thanks to you guys who read and reviewed, because I wouldn't have been able to get anywhere without them. XD _**

**_Happy New Year guys, _**


End file.
